Conociendo el amor
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: NejiTenten, NaruHina, KibaShino, InoChou, GaaOOC, TemaShika, SasuSaku Los chicos se van a una misión, las chicas intentarán conseguir el amor de sus amores¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Chapter 1

"..." comillas y cursiva pensamientos (...) comentarios míos Capitulo 1 Conociendo el amor 

Dentro de una sala, había un chico de cabello largo liso, ojos grises, estaba rodeado de kanjis, los médicos intentaban salvarle la vida con la ayuda del chakra de un trozo del cabello del muchacho.

Fuera de la sala, había una chica con dos moños castaños, ojos cafés con ropa china, estaba acompañada por tres familiares del chico.

**TenTen: **Kuso, porque tardan tanto en salir!

**Hinata: **TenTen, tranquilízate por... por favor, mi primo Neji es fuerte... a- así que saldrá de esta...

**TenTen: **ESO YA LO SE! PERO CADA VEZ ME PONGO MAS NERVIOSA! COMO PODÉIS ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS!

**Hiashi: **Porque sabemos que va a salir de esta

**Hanabi: **Como te ha dicho antes mi hermanita... Neji es un chico muy fuerte... y tu ya lo deberías de saber... ya que eres su compañera de equipo

**TenTen: **...

Una chica salió de la sala donde estaban intentando curar a Neji, al ver a TenTen mirándola con una mirada que daba un poco de miedo, puso una mano en su hombro derecho, y miró a todos los que estaban presentes.

**Shizune: **Tranquilos, Neji está en buen estado, solo tiene que descansar, podéis iros a vuestras casas tranquilos...

TenTen se puso las manos en la boca, y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

**Shizune:** Bueno, me voy a anunciarlo a la Hokage, os podéis ir a casa, y mañana volver para verle

**Hinata: **A... Arigatou gouzaimasu

**Shizune:** No hay de que

**Hiashi: **Bueno, vamonos a nuestra casa, mañana ya iremos a visitar a verle

**Hanabi y Hinata:** Hai

**Hinata:** TenTen... no vienes?

**TenTen: **Hai, pero me iré mas tarde

**Hinata: **Ok, pues... ha... hasta mañana

**TenTen:** Hasta mañana Hinata

La familia de Neji se fueron del lugar en dirección a su casa, TenTen se fue un poco mas tarde, hiendo para su casa comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido.

**TenTen: **Uf! _"menos mal que se salvó... si no llega a salvarse no se que haría sin el... ESPERA! Pero... por que me preocupo por el?... bueno... es mi compañero de equipo... CLARO! ES POR ESO! Jejeje"_

TenTen, al llegar a su casa, se metió en la ducha, cenó y se metió en la cama, al echarse... apareció una imagen de Neji sonriendo, TenTen se levantó de golpe y sacudía la cabeza para sacarse Neji de su mente.

**TenTen:** _"Kuso, otra vez! Para de pensar en el! Pareces una chica enamorada por su novio! Y no lo estás! Y menos de el!... bueno mañana le iré a ver como está"_

TenTen se quedo dormida, pero sin dejar de pensar en Neji, no comprendía porque pensaba tanto en el... pero ya lo aclararía otro día.

Al día siguiente, TenTen se levantó muy temprano, al acabar de desayunar, se fue directa al hospital, ya era la hora de las visitas, fue la primera en llegar, al entrar a la habitación de Neji, no había nadie visitándole, Neji alzó la vista y vio a TenTen entrar a la habitación.

**Neji:** TenTen? Que haces aquí?

**TenTen: **Visitarte, es que no lo ves? ¬¬

**Neji: **Vale ¬¬

TenTen se acercó a Neji y se sentó en la cama, Neji la observaba todo el rato, y TenTen se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa hasta que le habló.

**TenTen: **Que miras?

**Neji: **A ti ¬¬ eres la única que me ha visitado ¬¬

**TenTen: **Ah! OO

**Neji:** Oye...

**TenTen: **Si?

**Neji:** Tu me esperaste ayer?

**TenTen:** Eh?

**Neji: **Me contaron que me estuviste esperando todo el rato... después de que mi familia se fuera... te quedaste un poco...

**TenTen:** ...

TenTen se sentía desnuda delante de el, es como si estuviera utilizando el Byakugan.

**TenTen: **Errr. Si, claro que te estuve esperando... es que me contaron que estabas muy grave y quería saber que sucedió...

**Neji: **mmmm

Toc! Toc!

**Neji:** Quien sea puede pasar...

**Hinata: **Ni... Nihao Neji-kun...

**Hanabi: **Que pasa primo! Que, te encuentras mejor!

**Hiashi: **Hanabi no seas tan escandalosa

**Hanabi: **Haiii o, uiiis, parece que el primo Neji-kun está bien acompañado, verdad TenTen? ¬¬ xD

**TenTen: **Que! Solo estábamos conversando, no seas mal pensada O/O

**Hanabi: **Ya ya ¬¬

**Neji: **Hanabi ¬¬

**Hanabi:** Que!

**Neji: **Que no seas mal pensada ¬¬

**Hanabi:** Vaale --

**Hinata: **Daijobu Neji?

**Neji: **Hai, tranquila me encuentro bien

**TenTen: **Errr. Creo que yo me tengo que ir a mi casa! Hasta mañana!

**Todos: **Hasta mañana!

TenTen salió de la habitación con el paso acelerado, cuando salió del hospital ya iba con el paso normal.

**TenTen: **Se puede saber por que salgo con el paso acelerado! Bueno... por lo menos se que Neji está bien uf1 _"YA EMPEZAMOS! QUE NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL NARICES!"_

En la mente de TenTen apareció recuerdos en que ella pasaba con Neji, no sabía porque.. pero... le gustaba estar con el.

**TenTen: **_"No puede ser... yo estoy... enamorada?"_

**¿?¿: **Ah! TenTen!

**TenTen:** ¿?¿?¿? Ino?

**Ino: **Hola!

**TenTen:** Hola

**Ino:** Oye, te gustaría hacer una pijamaza esta noche! Será en casa de Sakura

**TenTen:** Ok, a que hora?

**Ino: **A las 7:00 de la tarde en el parque, es para animar a Sakura eh?

**TenTen:** Ok, bueno me voy que tengo prisa, adiooos

**Ino: **Chao

TenTen e Ino se despidieron, a llegar a su casa le preguntó a su madre si podía ir a casa de una amiga a dormir, esta aceptó, cogió las cosas y se dirigió al parque, allí estaban Ino, Hinata y Temari.

**Ino: **Hey! TenTen!

**TenTen: **Hooola! Estamos todas? _"mierda... está Temari... la que me avergonzó en la prueba de Chuunin"_

**Ino: **Hai, vamos tirando?

**Todas: **Hai

Todas se dirigieron a casa de Sakura, está les abrió y entraron en la habitación de Sakura.

**Sakura:** Bueno... y que haremos?

**Ino: **No se... ummm... ya sé! A verdad o castigo!

**Temari y TenTen: **Por mi vale!

**Sakura: **Bueno...

**Ino: **Hinata? Que! Juegas?

**Hinata: **E... es que nunca he ju... jugado

**Ino:** Tranquila! Mientras jugamos nosotras te enseñamos ok?

**Hinata: **O... Ok

**Ino: **Bueno! Empezamos?

**Todas: **Siii!

**Ino:** Bueno!

Ino hizo girar la botella, señaló a Ino y Temari, le tocaba preguntar Ino.

**Ino:** verdad o castigo

**Temari: **VERDAD!

**Ino: **Que sientes por Shikamaru?

**Temari: **_"MIERDA!"_ Nada! Solo es un amigo

**Ino: **Ya ¬¬, bueno... Hinata puedes utilizar tu Byakugan? A si sabremos si dices la verdad

**Temari: **_"POR QUEEEE! T.T"_

**Hinata: **Byakugan! Mi... miente

**Ino: **Aja! Di la verdad ¬¬

**Temari: **Vale, ME GUSTA! ESTÁIS CONTENTAS? ¬o¬

**Ino:** Si, bueno, haber quien son las siguientes

La botella volvió a girar y apuntó a Hinata y TenTen, le tocaba preguntar Hinata.

**Hinata: **verdad o cas... castigo

**TenTen: **Verdad

**Hinata:** Qu... quien te gusta?

**TenTen: **_"Tendría que haber cogido castigo T.T, ya se!"_ No me gusta nadie!

**Ino: **Hinata por favor ¬¬

**Hinata: **Byakugan! No... no dices la verdad...

**TenTen:** T.T Vale... es Neji vale? ¬o¬

**Ino: **Quien? Es ese de tu equipo que es tan frío?

**TenTen: **Hai

**Temari: **Vaya, tienes buen gusto

**TenTen:** Oye! Que tu ya tienes a Shikamaru

**Temari: **Eso ya lose, es el mejor! XD

**Todas:** --U

Ino hizo girar otra vez la botella, y apunto a TenTen e Ino, preguntaba TenTen.

**TenTen:** verdad o ...

**Ino:** VERDAD! NO TENGO NADA QUE ESCONDER!

**TenTen:** Vale --U, que relación tienes con ese chico que animaste... Shikamaru creo.

**Ino: **Nada... amistad

**Temari: **Tu! De los ojos blancos! Dice la verdad?

**Hinata: **Si

**Temari: **Vale, mucho mejor

**Ino: **¬¬

Esta vez la botella apunto a Sakura y a Hinata, preguntaba Sakura.

**Sakura:** verdad o castigo

**Hinata: **verdad

**Sakura: **Te gusta Naruto?

**Hinata: **O/O H... Hai

**Sakura:** Te deseo suerte con el

**Hinata:** Arigatou /

**Ino:** Bueno, esta es la última ronda, que ya tengo sueño y me quiero ir a la cama

Esta vez la botella apunto a Ino y a Sakura, Ino preguntaba

**Ino:** verdad o castigo

**Sakura: **verdad...

**Ino:** Haber... ummm... "algo sencillo... que no sea nada de Sasuke-kun" a ti te gustaría ser como Tsunade-sama?

**Sakura:** Bueno... en la medicina y en la fuerza, es muy valiente... cosa que yo no tengo... bueno nos vamos a la cama?

**Todas:** Hai

Todas se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente se fueron a sus respectivas casas, pero la Hokage-sama llamó a todos para que fueran a su despacho.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Misiones 

TenTen se iba a dirigir al despacho de la Hokage, pero primero prefirió ir al hospital ya que daban de alta a Neji, dirigiéndose a la habitación, vio a Hiashi salir de la habitación, asomó la cabeza vio a Neji delante suyo.

**Neji: **TenTen? Que haces aquí?

**TenTen: **P... pues me enteré que te dieron el alta y quería verte jejeje

**Neji: **amhs... bueno... me tengo que ir al despacho de la Hokage

**TenTen: **Tu también? Vemos juntos?

**Neji: **Hmp. Si quieres

Neji y TenTen se dirigieron al despacho de la Hokage, allí estaban todos (Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji)

**Tsunade: **Bueno... parece que ya estáis todos... bueno os voy a poner una misión... tenéis que ir a ayudar a la aldea de la lluvia, el que mandará el grupo será Shikamaru ya que es Chuunin y Neji que tiene experiencia, dos de la arena os acompañará

**Todos:** Quienes?

**¿?¿: **Nosotros!

En la puerta de la Hokage aparecieron Gaara y Temari.

**Naruto: **Vosotros? Y el cara pintada?

**Temari: **Si te refieres a Kankuro el está en otra misión

**Naruto: **Dattebayo! En que misión

**Temari:** En una pelma!

**Naruto: **Vale

**Tsunade:** Bueno, saldréis mañana por la mañana, ya os podéis ir

**Todos:** Hai!

Todos se fueron por su lado, menos las chicas que se juntaron todas.

**Ino: **Bueno, cuanto se tarda desde aquí hasta la aldea de la lluvia?

**Temari:** Cuatro días máximo

**Ino: **Vale! Porque no intentamos conquistar a los chicos mientras vamos?

**Temari:** Solo esos cuatro días, después de cumplir nuestra misión ya haréis lo que queráis

**Ino: **Vaaale, es lo que íbamos a hacer

**Temari:** Eso espero ¬¬

**Ino:** Pero las tiendas de dormir cuando acampemos, podríamos ser dos personas por cada uno, así será mas fácil conquistarlos no?

**Temari:** Hai, pero como lo haremos?

**Sakura: **Hinata podría llevarse ramen y hacer que lo vea Naruto, así querrá ir con ella

**Hinata: **pero... el no traerá

**Sakura: **Tranquila, yo me ocupo

**Hinata: **Arigatou

**Temari: **uno menos, diré que la fuerza y la inteligencia tienen que estar juntos, así me llevaré a Shikamaru

**Ino: **Ok

**Hinata: **Kiba y Shino querrán estar juntos, siempre están juntos y se han hecho muy amigos

**Temari: **Vale, el problema son los otros

**TenTen: **Yo intentaré lanzarme para que Neji vaya conmigo

**Ino: **Vale, pero uno de nosotras o ellos tendrá que estar a solas.

**Sakura: **Yo me quedaré sola... no quiero estar acompañada

**Temari: **Estás segura?

**Sakura: **Hai

**Temari:** Bueno, Gaara a lo mejor querrá estar con Lee, parece que han hecho amistad

**Ino:** Ok, eso quiere decir que... me toca estar con Chouji? Òó

**Temari:** Te aguantas ¬¬

**Ino: **Vale --

**Sakura: **Bueno nos veremos mañana, hasta mañana

**Todas:** Hasta mañana

Todas se dirigieron a sus casas, Sakura, al llegar a su casa, se sentó en su cama abrazando a su almohada.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun... por que te fuiste?

Lágrimas solitarias dejo caer por su rostro, se echo en su cama y se quedo dormida pensando en Sasuke, mientras, en la casa Hyuuga, había un chico preparándose la mochila.

**Neji: **Creo que ya está todo preparado

Neji miró a su mesa, donde había un pequeña caja, la cogió y la abrió, adentro de ella había dos pequeñas pulseras de tela de color verde.

**Neji:** El recuerdo de mi madre y mi padre... esto me lo dio mi padre antes de ser sacrificado... me contó que esto fue un regalo que le hizo a mi madre antes de casarse con ella, me dijo que cuando encontrara a la chica que amase se la regalase... pro no se para que...

Entonces una imagen de una TenTen sonriéndole apareció en su mente, abrió los ojos en par en par, se sentía muy extraño, sentía un gran peso en su estómago y se puso rojo, cabeceó la cabeza, decidió llevarse las pulseras y se las guardó a su mochila, se echó en su cama y se quedó durmiendo no sin antes sin pensar en TenTen, aún estaba echo un lío de por que sentía eso por ella.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la puerta de Konoha.

**Shikamaru: **Estamos todos no?

**Todos: **Hai

**Shikamaru:** Hai, vamos

Mientras que iban a la aldea de la lluvia, todos conversaban con cada uno, pasaron horas y horas caminando, hasta que la media noche cayó sobre ellos.

**Temari: **Bueno, vamos haciendo las tiendas de dormir?

**Shikamaru:** Ok

**Ino: **Pero tendremos que dormir en parejas

**Neji: **Pero habrá una persona que estará sola

**Sakura:** Esa persona seré yo... no tengo ganas de dormir con alguien

**Neji: **Ok

**Temari:** bueno yo iré con el señor lágrimas, la fuerza y la inteligencia tienen que estar juntos

**Shikamaru:** Hmp. Está bien

**Naruto: **AH! Y MI RAMEN! T.T

Hinata abrió su mochila he hizo ver que se le caía y Naruto lo vio.

**Naruto:** YO IRÉ CON HINATA-CHAN! Te parece bien?

**Hinata:** H... Hai

Kiba y Shino se miran y sonríen.

**Kiba y Shino:** Yo iré contigo amigo!

**Lee:** Bueno Sakura quiere ir sola así que... Gaara quieres ir conmigo?

**Gaara:** ... bueno...

**Ino:** _"bueno, no te vas a morir por estar con Chouji"_ Yo iré con... Chouji T.T

**Chouji:** Vale!

**Neji:** Eso nos queda a nosotros dos solos no TenTen?

**TenTen:** Hai, quieres ir conmigo no?

**Neji:** Si no hay otro remedio

**TenTen:** U _"eso de ser frío le hace un tanto atractivo U"_

**Temari:** bueno, pero las tiendas no pueden estar juntas, cada tienda estará en un sitio apartado _"mas fácil para seducir a mi Shikamaru "_ Te parece bien Shikamaru?

**Shikamaru:** Hai, que cada uno se vaya a donde quiera

**Todos:** Hai

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Parejas 

Todos ya habían decidido el lugar en donde dormir, mientras, Sakura estaba echada en el futón, pero comenzó a escuchar pasos, pasos que se dirigían a su tienda, cogió un Kunai y comenzó a salir lentamente.

**Sakura:** Quién eres!

**Naruto:** Ñañaña ramen! Hinata-chan vamos a buscar leña para hacer el ramen y agua también

**Hinata:** H... Hai

Naruto y Hinata se fueron a por agua y leña, Naruto se encargaba de la leña, y Hinata por el agua, Naruto ya tenía la leña, al ver a Hinata en el agua con el cubo para coger el agua, Naruto pensó que estaba verdaderamente hermosa, sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le tocó la frente.

**Hinata:** Daijobu Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** Eh? H... Hai, vamos hiendo no?

**Hinata:** Hai

Se dirigieron a la tienda, hicieron el ramen y se lo comieron, Naruto se la quedó observando.

**Naruto:**_"Que es esto lo que siento?... desde hace tiempo que siento esto por ella... ella... es realmente linda... creo que ha conseguido que olvidase a Sakura-chan..."_

**Hinata:** _"Kyaa! Naruto-kun me está observando... mi corazón va a cien por hora... me encanta esos ojitos que tiene..."_

**Kiba:** jajaja Akamaru la noche es perfecta para hacer un poco de jaleo

**Shino:** Kiba no seas tan problemático y ayúdame a hacer la tienda

**Kiba:** Vale, Akamaru, vamos!

**Akamaru:** Guau

Kiba y Akamaru ayudaban a Shino a hacer la tienda, para levantar la tienda sus manos se rozaron y Kiba sentía como el rubor se le subía a las mejillas, Shino aparentaba estar normal, pero el también sentía que el rubor se le subía hasta las mejillas.

**Kiba:** _"Pero porque te pones rojo! Aaaah1 sientes lo mismo cuando estaba enamorado de Hinata! NOOO! Yo no puedo estar enamorado de Shino! El es un chico! Claro será porque somos amigos! Eso eso jejje"_

**Shino:** _"Pero que es esto que sentí? Me estoy poniendo nervioso! Tranquilidad, tranquilidad, solo nos rozamos las manos, no tengo porque sentirme nervioso"_

**Kiba:** Eeerr. Vamos a comer algo y después nos vamos a dormir vale?

**Shino:** Vale

Kiba y Shino comieron y se fueron a dormir, aunque un poco nerviosos, no sabían que era lo que sentían por cada uno.

**Temari:** bueno la tienda ya está echa, vamos a comer no?

**Shikamaru:** Mas bien cenar, pero vamos a cenar... tengo un poco de hambre

**Temari:** Vale!

Los dos se pusieron a cenar, Shikamaru la estaba observando, no podía apartar la vista, pensaba que era muy hermosa.

**Shikamaru:** _"Que hermosa es... PERO SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE PIENSAS! Es muy problemática! Como va a ser hermosa! Bueno, linda si que es, además de ser fuerte... kuso! Se puede saber que piensas! Te vas a acabar enamorando de ella!"_

**Temari:** _"Pero que guapo es! Uiis me está mirando! Que guay! Pero será mejor hacer algo! sino se pensará que le gusta que me mire! Bueno, es que me gusta jejeje"_ Señor lágrimas! Se puede saber que miras! Es que tengo monos en la cara!

**Shikamaru:** Eh? Yo no miro a nada! Ya acabé de cenar, me voy a dormir

**Temari:** ¬¬ _"Bien! Está cayendo a mis pies!"_

**Shikamaru:** _"Baka! No tendrías que haber estado mirándola! Pero es tan guapa, mierda! Creo que... me he enamorado de ella! Después de todo ya sentía esto por ella... pero a lo mejor ella no sienta lo mismo"_

Los dos se fueron a dormir, Shikamaru estaba muy nervioso y Temari estaba muy tranquila, ya que pensaba o sabía que Shikamaru estaba cayendo en sus pies.

**Lee:** Bueno! La bestia verde de Konoha ya ha comido y ahora se va a dormir! Buenas noches Gaara!

**Gaara:** ... _"que escandaloso, no se como he podido ir con el T.T"_

**Lee:** _"Aaah! Sakura-san estará bien estando sola allí sin compañía? Bueno ella es una chica fuerte! Así que no pasará nada! Jejeje mmmm? Se puede saber por que Gaara no duerme? Que tío mas raro"_ (Tu lo eres mas ¬¬, así que no hables! ò ó)

**Gaara:** _"Que rápido se duerme! Hubiera preferido estar con cualquiera, pero este es muy escandaloso"_

Ellos no tenían mucha conversación, así que Lee se quedó dormido y Gaara no durmió, ya que no podía.

**Chouji:** Ya te vas a dormir Ino?

**Ino:** Si, estoy muy cansada, tu no te vas a dormir?

**Chouji:** No, me iré mas tarde

**Ino:** Ok, buenas noches

**Chouji:** Buenas noches... _"que mona cuando duerme! Pero será mejor quitármela de la cabeza, ella nunca se fijara en mi... ella detesta a la gente... aunque me duele decirlo, GORDA, creo que ella aún está interesada en Sasuke..."_

**Ino:** Chouji...

**Chouji:** mmm? No estabas durmiendo?

**Ino:** Es que me duermo muy difícilmente... tu siempre te vas a dormir tan tarde?

**Chouji:** Hai, es que me gusta ver las estrellas, por eso iba a salir, pero estaría delante de la tienda

**Ino:** Te puedes ir a dar un paseo si quieres

**Chouji:** NO! Porque si te pasase algo nunca me lo perdonaría

**Ino:** O/O aaaa, bueno... pues yo me vuelvo a dormir vale///

**Chouji:** Vale

**Ino:** _"Desde cuando Chouji se preocupa tanto por mi? Y después de todo lo que l digo y la manera en que le trato... claramente tiene un buen corazón... no se porque... pero... me gusta que se preocupe tanto por mi jijiij "_

Chouji estaba afuera observando las estrellas mientras comía sus Snacks.

**Chouji:** Que bonita son las estrellas1 tan bonitas como Ino, me costará mucho olvidarla

Después de un rato, cuando Chouji acabó de comer sus Snacks se fue a dormir, no sin antes observar a Ino.

**TenTen:** Neji no entras? Hace un poco de frío, te vas a resfriar

**Neji:** No te preocupes, estoy observando las estrellas

**TenTen:** Las estrellas? TenTen miró al cielo, hoy las estrellas estaban muy hermosas que bonitas, oye... no te importa que me quede aquí contigo verdad?

**Neji:** No, no me importa

**TenTen:** Gracias

**Neji:** ¬/¬

TenTen se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

**Neji: **mmmm?

**TenTen:** Lo siento, si te molesto me avisas

**Neji:** Tranquila... tu nunca molestas ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Eh? Gr... gracias O/O

TenTen se quedó muy extrañada por el comentario de Neji, pero no le importó, volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Neji, Neji la estuvo observando durante un buen rato.

**Neji:** _"pero que hermosa es... PERO EN QUE PIENSAS! Que bien huele... QUE PARES DE PENSAR EN ESO! Ah! Las pulseras de mi padre... nos si dársela... bueno, ella es la chica mas cercana a mi, aparte de Hinata... pero ella... es especial... si... creo que le daré una de las pulseras"_ mmmm... TenTen...

**TenTen:** Si?

**Neji:** Quiero darte una cosa

**TenTen:** Que cosa?

**Neji:** Espera aquí

Neji entró en la tienda, buscó entre al mochila, había sacado dos pulsera de tela verde, salió de la tienda y le dio una de las dos pulseras.

**TenTen:** Y esto?

**Neji:** Es un regalo... me ayudaste mucho en la prueba de Chuunin y encima me esperaste a que saliera... te debo mucho... acepta esto por favor

TenTen observaba la pulsera de tela y a la vez a Neji, estaba muy extrañada.

**TenTen:** _"Neji regalándome algo? eso significa que sentirá algo por mi! Aunque sea mistad... además... la pulsera es bonita" _Arigatou Neji, hay dos? Eso quiere decir que habrá una para ti no?

**Neji:** Hai, cuídala bien, es un recuerdo de mis padres, eso fue un regalo que le hizo mi padre a mi madre

**TenTen:** Nani? Como me puedes dar algo tan importante?

**Neji:** Mi padre me lo dio antes de que fuera sacrificado... me dijo que se lo diera a alguien especial... y tu eres esa persona especial

TenTen: O/O

**Neji:** después de todo eres mi amiga

**TenTen:** Ah! Muchas gracias igualmente! Lo cuidaré muy bien , no me lo quitaré ni para ducharme

**Neji:** No seas tan burra ¬¬

**TenTen:** No lo soy

**Neji:** Vamonos a dormir, mañana tendremos que salir temprano de aquí

**TenTen:** Ok

Neji y TenTen se fueron a dormir, aunque Neji estaba un poco avergonzado, ya que sentía demasiada simpatía por ella, y TenTen estaba muy contenta, esa pulsera era el primer regalo que le hizo.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, algunos felices y otros confusos por lo que sentían, les faltaban tres días para aclararse su mente.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**XD Sakura no queda sola, ya lo veréis mas adelante con quien queda ;)**

**Capitulo 4**

Aclaraciones 

Después de caminar un buen rato, decidieron hacer una pausa, los chicos estaban en una parte, y las chicas en otra, hablando de cosas.

**Ino:** Sakura estuviste bien anoche?

**Sakura:** Eh? Si _"sobretodo porque apareció..."_

**Ino:** Bueno y como te fue con Shikamaru Temari?

**Temari:** Bien, parece que está cayendo a mis pies jajaja

**Hinata:** Felicidades Temari-san!

**Temari:** Gracias, y a vosotras dos como os fue?

**Hinata y TenTen: **Nada...

**Temari: **Tenéis que ser mas lanzada! Mm? Ahora que me fijo? Y esa pulsera TenTen? Antes no la llevabas

**TenTen:** Ah! Te refieres a este? Me lo regalo Neji, me dijo que era u agradecimiento por todo lo que hice por el, y que era una persona muy especial para el... una amiga

**Sakura: **Que gran avance TenTen!

**Ino: **Creo que también está cayendo

**TenTen: **Bueno

**Hinata:** TenTen... e... esa pulsera? Me la dejas... ver un momento?

**TenTen:** Claro

TenTen le dejo su muñeca (es que no quería quitárselo xD)

**Hinata: **De... debes de ser muy especial para el... porque... el nunca se desprendería de... de algo tan valioso

**TenTen: **mmm? Tu sabes que es importante para el?

**Hinata: **Hai... si te... has fijado lleva la pulsera puesta... y cuando veas oportuno... mira la... la parte de atrás vale?

**TenTen:** Vale Arigatou Hinata-chan

**Hinata:**

**TenTen:** _"parece que Hinata tiene razón... como se nota que son primos jejeje"_

**Ino:** Hinata segura que no paso nada?

**Hinata:** No solo fuimos a recoger agua y leña, pero una vez... Na... Naruto-kun me miro y se pu... puso rojo... a lo mejor se resfrió

**Sakura:** Hinata... lo tienes en el bote ¬¬

**Hinata:** Eh?

**Sakura:** Le conozco bien, así que lo tienes en el bote --

**Hinata:** De verdad? Que feliz estoy

**Sakura:** Ino te peleaste con Chouji?

**Ino:** Yo? No por que?

**Sakura:** No, es que salí a dar un paseo y le vi fuera de la tienda

**Ino:** mmmm? Aaah! Te refieres a eso, no paso nada... el quiso salir fuera a observar las estrellas nada mas OO

**Sakura:** Amhs _"pues parece que no te das cuentas de que está interesado por ti... porque le escuché hablar solo... diciendo que las estrellas eran como tu"_

Mientras las chicas conversaban, los chicos también hablaban, menos Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto, que se habían ido a dar un paseo.

**Shikamaru:** Ne, que problemático es todo esto

**Naruto:** Problemático? Que pasa! Que todo lo que te rodea es problemático o que!

**Shikamaru:** Si

**Naruto:** Ooooh! A veces me irritas!

**Shikamaru:** Lo que quieras... esto me parece problemático pero... no le hiciste nada a Hinata verdad?

Neji miraba a Naruto con una mirada que daba mucho miedo.

**Naruto:** QUEEE! YO NO HICE NADA! EN VEZ DE PREGUNTAR TANTO... que hiciste con Temari eh? ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Nada

**Naruto:** Ya ¬¬, eso te pasa por preguntarme antes ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Ne, por eso digo que es muy problemático ir contigo, vamos hiendo

**Naruto:** Ok ¬¬

Los tres se juntaron con los chicos y siguieron con su camino, pero la noche no tardo en caer sobre ellos.

**Lee:** Que rápido cae la noche sobre nosotros... será por nuestra flor de la juventud!

**Gaara:** ¬¬U

**Naruto:** Bueno! Vayámonos a nuestras tiendas! Vamos Hinata?

**Hinata:** H... Hai

**Lee:** Vamos a hacer como Naruto-kun, a dormir, vamos Gaara

**Gaara:** mmmmm

Todos se fueron a sus tiendas.

**Kiba:** Akamaru vamonos a dormir vale?

**Akamaru:** Guaf!

**Kiba:** Tu no te vas a dormir Shino?

**Shino:** Me iré mas tarde

**Kiba:** Vale, buenas noches

**Shino:** Buenas noches

Shino se le quedo observando, Kiba se había dado cuenta, cada vez se sentía mas nervioso.

**Kiba:** _"Aaah! Porque me miraaa! No te pongas nervioso! QUE PASA! SIEMPRE VAS A SENTIR LO MISMO CUANDO ESTES CON EL O QUE? Pero en cierto modo... me gusta esa apariencia misteriosa de el, y es bastante guapo... Kuso... no... no puede ser..."_

**Shino:** _"Por que le observo? Cada vez que estoy con el me pongo muy nervioso... además... sin el gorro está muy guapo! Y esa apariencia inmadura... mierda.. yo no puedo sentir esto..."_

**Kiba y Shino: **_"Me he enamorado de el..."_

**Temari:** Uff! Que frío

**Shikamaru:** Nani! Se puede saber que haces!

Temari se había enganchado a Shikamaru.

**Temari:** Que pasa... tengo frío... y por si tu también lo tienes... así tendremos un poco de calor

**Shikamaru:** Ne, que problemática que eres ¬/¬

Temari se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Shikamaru, el se había dado cuenta, y la estuvo observando por un buen rato.

**Shikamaru:** _"Que bella es... pero en que piensas! Por que te pones nervioso cuando estás con ella! Ne, que problemático... parece que... me he enamorado de ella... pero... ella sentirá lo mismo?"_

**Lee:** Gaara...

**Gaara:** mmmm?

**Lee:** Una vez me explicaste que la gente siempre protege a alguien importante... como yo con Gai-sensei... es que tu no tienes a nadie especial?

**Gaara:** No se porque tengo que tener alguien importante

**Lee:** y tus hermanos? Que no son importantes?

**Gaara:** ... no se porque has sacado este tema... me voy a dar un paseo

**Lee:** ... de acuerdo...

**Ino:** Bueno, ya es tarde, me voy a dormir

**Chouji:** creo que yo también

**Ino:** mm? Hoy no ves las estrellas?

**Chouji:** Hoy no hay, está todo oscuro y con nubes

**Ino:** Bueno, pues buenas noches...

**Chouji:** Buenas noches Ino

**Hinata:** Na... Naruto-kun... yo me voy... a ... a dormir vale?

**Naruto:** Vale... yo me iré mas tarde... buenas noches

**Hinata:** Bu... buenas noches

Naruto la comenzó a observar, le encantaba verla dormir, le encantaba esos ojos blancos y ese timidez que representaba su carácter.

**Naruto:** _"Que hermosa... me encanta ese carácter suyo! Y esos ojitos blancos! Jejeje creo que me gusta mas que Sakura-chan... después de todo ella es mi amiga... pero Hinata-chan... tiene algo que me atrae... me he enamorado de ella"_

**TenTen:** Vaya hoy no hay estrellas para observar... que pena...

**Neji:** Te gustan las estrellas?

**TenTen:** Hai! Creo que me enganchaste jijiji

**Neji: **Amhs... tal vez porque se parecen a ti

**TenTen:** mmm? Dijiste algo?

**Neji:** Nada, no dije nada ¬/¬ creo que me voy a dormir

**TenTen:** Ok, yo no tardaré _"jijiji o escuché todo... creo que está cayendo, hay que romántico, soy como las estrellas, me encanta cuando dijo eso"_

**Neji:** _"Mierda! porque dije eso? Aaarg. Cada vez que estoy con ella me pongo nervioso... pero me gusta esos ojos cafés, me gusta estar a su lado... nonononono no me puede gustar! Eso es una debilidad!"_

**Sakura:** Que sueño! Creo que me voy a dormir "espero que vuelva a aparecer.."

**¿?¿: **He vuelto Sakura...

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun! Volviste a verme

**Sasuke:** Aprovecho de que Orochimaru se piensa que estoy entrenando

**Sakura:** jijijiji y porque no vuelves con nosotros? Así podremos estar juntos

**Sasuke:** No puedo... pero te prometo que después de 3 años volveré a tu lado...

**Sakura:** Me lo prometes? levantando el dedo pequeño

**Sasuke:** Lo prometo y junto su dedo pequeño con el de la chica será mejor irme... así podrás dormir tranquila

**Sakura:** NO! Quédate aquí un rato por favor

**Sasuke:** Vale... solo un rato

**Sakura:** Bien!

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke y este lo correspondió, al día siguiente Sasuke ya no estaba, la mayoría de ellos estaban muy confusos, ya que habían reconocido quien les gustaba, solo faltaban 2 días para llegar a la aldea de la lluvia.

Continuara...

Gracias por seguir mi conti y lo siento por la gente k no le guste el yaoi (pero a mi si juajuajuajua) pero habrá una pareja yaoi en este conti :P

Y una pregunta... alguien sabe cm se sabe poner reviews OO esk nose cm se pone OO


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Confesiones 

**Naruto:** Ya faltan solo dos días para llegar a la aldea de la lluvia verdad Hinata-chan? _"menos tiempo para estar a tu lado..."_

**Hinata:** H... Hai _"tendré que decirte lo que siento por ti Naruto-kun"_

**Lee:** Bueeno, la noche no tardará en caer en nuestra llama de la juventud! Así que vayamos apresurando el paso! Verdad Sakura-san?

**Sakura:** Hai _"espero que Sasuke vuelva a aparecer..."_

**Shikamaru:** Vayamos avanzando

**Todos:** Hai!

Mientras estaban conversando con cada uno de ellos, las chicas hablaban entre ellas.

**Ino:** Que! Como os fue

**Temari:** A mi de maravilla1! Me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, se dormía tan bien

**Ino:** Vale, y a ti Hinata?

**Hinata:** No... no se... pero pretendo decirle... lo que siento por... por el esta noche

**Ino:** O-O que valiente! Te deseo mucha suerte Hinata

**Hinata:** A... arigatou /

**Sakura:** Y a ti TenTen?

**TenTen:** Bien, Neji dijo algo entre susurros

**Temari y Ino: **EL QUE!

**TenTen:** Como ayer no hubo estrellas... dijo que era una pena porque se parecían a mi

**Hinata:** TenTen... creo que... que ya lo tienes

**TenTen:** jijiji

**Sakura:** Bueno! Pero tenemos que dar ánimos a Hinata, yo os animaré a las tres, para que tengáis suerte con ellos

**TenTen, Hinata y Temari:** Arigatou Sakura

**Sakura: ** UAAAH!

**Neji:** De que te asustas?

**Sakura:** Es que apareciste de repente y?... que quieres?

**Neji:** Que vamos a hacer una pausa ¬¬

**Sakura:** A vale

**Neji:** ... Neji se alejó de ellas y se fue a sentarse debajo en los pies de un árbol y se cruzó de brazos

**TenTen:** Bueno, está muy solo... ahí que me voy con el chao

**Sakura:** Aprovechada ¬¬

TenTen se acercó a Neji y se sentó a su lado.

**TenTen:** Hola Neji, me puedo quedar aquí contigo?

**Neji:** Hmp.

**TenTen:** Lo consideraré como un si U

**Neji:** _"ya me vuelve a pasar... porque siento esto! Pero... no quiero que pase estos dos días... quiero estar a solas con ella..."_

**TenTen:** Espero que hoy halla estrellas

**Neji:** Como se nota que te gustan

**TenTen:** Claro! Si no me hubieras echo observarlas no me hubiera enganchado a mirarlas ¬o_¬ "así pasaré mas tiempo contigo"_

**Neji:** Y la culpa será mía? ¬¬ nunca cambiaras _"ojalá nunca lo hagas..."_

**TenTen:** No pienso cambiar, porque me gusta mi carácter jajajaja

**Neji:** --U

**Shikamaru: **Chicos! Ya hemos hecho descanso, vayamos tirando

**TenTen: **Ya? OO _"no he podido estar mucho rato con el T.T, bueno, iré a su lado jijiji :P "_

**Neji: **Tsk. _"hoy iré con TenTen mientras caminamos..."_

**TenTen:** Neji... no te importa si hoy voy a tu lado no? Si soy una molestia avísame eh?

**Neji:** No me importa... puedes ir conmigo, ya te dije que tu nunca eres una molestia

**TenTen:** O/O Arigatou Neji /

**Neji:** Tsk. ¬/¬

Todos siguieron con su camino, Temari se acercó hacia Shikamaru.

**Temari:** Bueno, espero que no te importe que hoy vaya a tu lado verdad señor lágrimas?

**Shikamaru:** Cuanto tiempo me vas a llamar así?

**Temari: **no se, hasta que me aburra, bueno puedo o no puedo?

**Shikamaru:** Ne, que problemática eres, si que puedes estar a mi lado

**Temari: **Gracias señor lágrimas

**Shikamaru:** para de llamarme así ¬¬

**Temari: **Vale!

Naruto se fijo que Hinata estaba sola, y decidió acercarse a ella.

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan! Porque vas sola?

**Hinata:** Es... es que no quiero molestar...

**Naruto:** Pero que dices! Tu nunca molestas! Lo contrario! Ayudas mucho

**Hinata:** A... arigatou Naruto-kun

**Naruto:** Bueno, hoy iré a tu lado te parece bien?

**Hinata:** Cl... vale

**Naruto:**

Lee se fijo que Sakura estaba cerca de Gaara e intentaba mantener una conversación con el, Lee se puso celoso y se fue con ellos, colgándose en sus cuellos.

**Lee:** Hoola amigos!

**Gaara:** Que quieres ahora

**Lee:** Nada! Que la llama de mi juventud quería que hoy fuera a vuestros lados jajaja

**Sakura:** por mi vale

**Lee:** De verdad Sakura-san?

**Sakura:** Si

**Lee:** Bien! Gai-sensei fíjate en mi! Hoy estaré al lado de mi querida Sakura-san!

**Gaara:** ¬¬U

**Sakura: **U

Kiba y Shino estaban caminando juntos y conversando, como de costumbre, así que nadie le extraño, pero Chouji se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba sola, así que decidió acercarse a ella.

**Chouji:** mmm... Ino... porque estás sola?

**Ino:** N se... es que todo el mundo está en parejas... y no quiero molestarles...

**Chouji:** ... mmmm... Puedo caminar a tu lado? Solo será hoy! Te lo prometo!

**Ino:** ... de acuerdo... así hablaré con alguien

**Chouji:** _ "aceptó que fuese con ella? BIEN!"_

Todos caminaban con alguien al lado para hablar, hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos y todos se fueron a sus tiendas.

**Kiba:** Bueno, ya hemos comido, te puedes ir a dormir si quieres, yo me iré mas tarde

**Shino:** No, yo me iré a la misma hora que tu...

**Kiba:** mmm ok...

**Shino:** _"que silencio... me estoy poniendo nervioso..."_

**Kiba:** _"venga Kiba! Debes decirle lo que sientes por el! A la de tres se lo digo...1,..."_

**Shino:** _"Hoy le diré que es lo que siento por el! Venga a la de tres 1,..."_

**Kiba y Shino:** _"...,2 y 3!"_ Kiba! Shino! ... Tu primero!...

**Shino:** Tu primero venga...

**Kiba:** Bueno... si discuto contigo no llegaré a ninguna parte... bueno... quería decirte que yo... desde hace tiempo yo... te... te quiero...

**Shino:** _"Escuché bien? Dijo que me quería? Bieeen!"_ bueno... yo también... te quiero...

**Kiba:** De verdad? Bien!

Kiba se lanzó a los brazos de Shino y junto sus labios con los de el, se quedaron así durante un buen rato.

**Lee:** Ooooh! Hoy hay estrellas! Son tan hermosas como Sakura-san

**Gaara:** Y porque no vas con ella y se lo dices?

**Lee:** Nooo! A lo mejor ya está durmiendo! No quiero molestarla

**Gaara:** Que ruidosos que eres...

**Lee:** Bueno, siéntate a mi lado y observa esas estrellas tan hermosas

**Gaara:** Si las miro estarás cayado?

**Lee:** Si!

**Gaara:** Uff! Vale las miraré...

**Lee:** Bien! Tu llama de la juventud está en llamas y está noche no se apagará jajaja

**Gaara:** ¬¬U Baka!

**Temari:** Te vienes a observar las estrellas conmigo?

**Shikamaru:** Ne, que problemático... bueno... igualmente las iba a observar ¬¬

**Temari:** jejeje

Temari se sentó al lado de Shikamaru, Shikamaru miraba de reojo a Temari, esa noche estaba mas hermosa que otros días, estaba hipnotizado y su brazo derecho se movió solo, se puso n el hombro de Temari y la acercó a ella.

**Temari:** Que haces? O/O

**Shikamaru:** Hoy hace fresca... así no tendremos frío no?

**Temari:** No...

**Shikamaru:** _"ahora o nunca!"_ Temari yo...

**Temari:** ¿?

**Shikamaru:** Yo te amo!

**Temari:** de verdad?

**Shikamaru:** Hai ¬/¬

Temari se acercó a el y junto sus labios con los de el, ese beso decía mucho, Shikamaru rodeó con sus dos brazos a la cintura de la muchacha y Temari puso sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru.

**Temari:** Yo también te amo Shikamaru

Y los dos se volvieron a besar, pero mas largo y profundo

**Sakura:** Creo que hoy Sasuke-kun no aparecerá... que pena...

**Sasuke:** Que hacías antes con Gaara y Lee

**Sakura:** SASUKE-KUN! Nada conversar con ellos... por que?

**Sasuke:** Porque me estoy poniendo celoso...

**Sakura:** Celoso? A que te refieres?

**Sasuke:** Tu sigues estando enamorada de mi?

**Sakura:** Pues claro! Es que lo dudas!

**Sasuke:** Pues tu amor es correspondido

**Sakura:** eh?

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y junto sus labios delicadamente, Sakura estaba en el cielo, por fin su amor, Sasuke, era correspondido, los dos se separaron poco a poco, pero sus miradas estaban cerca.

**Sasuke:** me esperaras estos 3 años?

**Sakura:** Claro... Sasuke-kun

Sakura y Sasuke se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso, los dos durmieron abrazados.

**Hinata:** _"Hoy se lo tengo que decir! Tengo que juntar fuerzas! 1, 2, 3"_ mmm Naruto-kun... yo...

**Naruto: **¿?¿?

**Hinata:** Yo... yo... te... quiero

**Naruto:** Nani! En serio?

**Hinata:** H... Hai

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan yo también te quiero

Los dos juntaron sus caras y se fundieron en un largo beso.

**Chouji:** Ino quieres ver las estrellas?

**Ino: **mmm? Ooooh! Son preciosas! Si que me quedo!

**Chouji:**

Chouji sintió que Ino temblaba.

**Chouji:** Tienes frío?

**Ino:** Un poco...

**Chouji:** Espera aquí Chouji se metió dentro de la tienda y salió con una gran manta de color amarillo y rodeó a Ino con ella así no tendrás frío jejeje

**Ino:** Arigatou / _"Que bien me cuida Chouji... aunque en cierto modo tiene su atractivo... pero en que estás pensando Ino! El es solo un amigo... mmm? Será mejor que el también se tape sino se va a resfriar..."_ Chouji tápate conmigo

**Chouji:** Nani! O/O

**Ino:** Pos lo que oíste! Te vas a resfriar como no te tapes así que ala

Ino, con el manto tapó a Chouji, los dos estaban juntos con la manta, Chouji estaba muy nervioso, aunque intentaba despistarse un poco mirando las estrellas, Ino sentía como el rubor se le subía a las mejillas.

**Ino:** _"Que me pasa! Porque me pongo roja! Cada vez que estoy con siento esto... este sentimiento es mas fuerte que cuando lo sentía con Sasuke-kun... no puede ser... yo no puedo estar enamorada de el!"_

**Chouji:** Ino te encuentras bien? Estás toda roja

**Ino:** Tranquilo, me encuentro estupendamente

**Chouji:** Creo que deberías ir a dormir

**Ino:** Va... vale /

**TenTen:** Que bonitas son hoy las estrellas... Neji siéntate a mi lado y míralas conmigo anda

**Neji:** Tsk. De cuerdo

**TenTen:** Arigatou Neji

**Neji:** ¬/¬ _"Otra vez! Siento el rubor en mis mejillas! Es tan hermosa... me encanta esos ojitos cafés... o no! Me he dado cuenta de que... me gusta TenTen..."_

Los dos se quedaron observando las estrellas, Neji por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

El último día para llegar a la aldea 

**Lee:** Ya falta un día para llegar a la aldea!

**Naruto:** Hai!

**Shikamaru:** Debemos anunciar una cosa!

**Todos:** El que?

**Shikamaru:** err. miraba con temor a Gaara por lo que pudiera hacerle o decirle Temari y yo...

**Temari:** Estamos saliendo juntos!

Dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás a Shikamaru

**Gaara:** QUE!

**Shikamaru:** Si, espero que no te moleste Gaara

**Gaara:** Te advierto! Como le hagas daño te las verás conmigo!

**Shikamaru:** Hai! Tranquilo que yo siempre la protegeré

**Gaara:** Eso espero ¬¬

**Lee:** Y decías que no tenías a nadie especial para ti? ¬¬

**Gaara:** Y no la hay

**Lee:** Ya ¬¬

**Kiba:** Shino se lo decimos?

**Shino:** ... me da igual

**Kiba:** bueno estamos entre amigos... no creo que le importe no?

**Shino:** No lo sé... pero si no les gusta que se aguanten! Vamos a decírselo

**Kiba:** vale! Chicos! Shino y yo estamos saliendo! Y si no os gusta os aguantáis ò ó!

**Hinata:** A mi no me importa... después de todo sois mis compañeros

**Naruto:** sois nuestros amigos! Así que os aceptamos, aunque os hayáis desviado de camino, verdad chicos!

**Todos:** Hai!

**Kiba y Shino: **Arigatou amigos

**Naruto: **Eh! Pero no sois los únicos que tenéis pareja

**Lee: **Y cual es tu pareja Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** Ella! dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Hinata

**Hinata:** E... es verdad miró con temor a Neji, este asintió

**Neji:** Hinata yo no soy quién tiene que elegir tu pareja... sino tu

**Hinata:** Arigatou gozaimasu Neji /

**Neji:** ¬/¬

**Lee:** Que pasa! Os dedicasteis a buscar pareja o que ò ó!

**TenTen:** Hinata-san conseguiste tu objetivo! Felicidades! a ti también Temari

**Hinata:**

**Temari:** jejeje ya sabía yo que iba a ser correspondido jojojojo

**Ino:** Y tu TenTen? Conseguiste algo?

**TenTen:** nada, solo nos sentamos juntos a observar las estrellas

**Ino:** _"estrellas... Chouji..."_

**Hinata: **Neji se sentó a tu lado?

**TenTen:** Hai, lo raro es que no se quejase

**Hinata: **Cre... creo que siente algo por ti... después de todo... tu eres muy especial para el... sobretodo si te dio la pulsera /

**TenTen:** Guay! Y tu Ino? Parece que te relacionas mas con Chouji ¬¬

**Ino: **PERO QUE OS PASA A TODAS CON Chouji Y CONMIGO!

**Sakura:** Que puede haber algo... ¬¬

**Ino:** COMO ME PUEDE GUSTAR ALGUIEN GORDA COMO EL!

**Hinata:** I... Ino...

**Ino:** Que pasa?

Ino se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Chouji estaba detrás suyo, estaba en estado de sock, estaba allí para decirles que había descanso.

**Chouji:** Chicas... vamos a hacer una pausa

**Ino:** Chouji yo...

Al decir eso, Chouji se alejó del grupo de las chicas y se junto con los chicos.

**Sakura:** creo que te has pasado un poco Ino-cerda...

**Ino:** No es culpa mía si me preguntáis tantas veces sobre el y yo! Fren-tu-da

**Sakura:** Bueno... ahora solo importa que lo arregles y ya está... pro hazlo está noche... parece que necesita estar solo un rato...

**Ino:** H... Hai _"por que dije eso antes? El se porta muy bien conmigo... además... en cierto modo tiene su atractivo... fue el único que estuvo a mi lado cuando Sasuke se fue, después de que el casi perdiera su vida... yo... cuando me enteré... estaba muy preocupada por el... creo que por fin lo entendí... estoy enamorada de Chouji..."_

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Chouji no comía y estaba un poco triste, era muy raro en el.

**Shikamaru:** Te ocurre algo Chouji?

**Chouji:** Nada...

**Shikamaru:** ... ok, vamos a avanzar después de un rato vale?

**Chouji:** Hai... _"por que me deprimo? Yo ya sabía que Ino pensaba eso de mi... Ino... te quiero demasiado para enfadarme contigo por decir eso..."_

**Shikamaru:** chicos! Vayamos avanzando!

**Todos:** Hai!

Todos caminaban, Naruto caminaba al lado de Hinata, Shikamaru al lado de Temari, Shino y Kiba lo mismo, Lee estaba con Gaara, Sakura con Ino, intentando alegrarla, Chouji quería estar solo y TenTen estaba con Neji, la última noche para llegar a la aldea cayó encima de ellos, todos hicieron sus tiendas, pero cada uno por su parte.

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan! Mira que estrellas tan hermosas!

**Hinata:** Oooh! Son preciosas

**Naruto:** Pero de belleza no te superan Hinata... tu lo eres mas...

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun... /

**Naruto:** Dattebayo! No me llames Naruto-kun, llámame Naruto, ok?

**Hinata:** Vale, Naruto, pero tu no me llames chan vale?

**Naruto:** Vale

Al decir eso, juntaron sus labios delicadamente, ese beso se convirtió en un largo y profundo beso.

**Kiba:** Shino no estés tan atento de tus bichos! Que me pones celoso!

**Shino:** Los bichos están en mi cuerpo durmiendo... y que yo sepa tu no eres ningún bicho... y lo mismo te digo con Akamaru ¬¬

**Kiba:** jajaj el está durmiendo... así que no me preocupo jajaja, pero tu eres mi Abúrrame a quién quiero con todo mi corazón

**Shino:** Kiba...

Shino se acercó a Kiba y le dio un delicado y profundo beso, este lo correspondió encantado.

**Lee:** Bueno, a lo que te decía antes...

**Gaara:** El que... ¬¬

**Lee:** Me dijiste que no tenías a nadie especial verdad?

**Gaara:** Que pesado... si pelma!

**Lee: **ENTONCES PORQUE TE CABREASTE CUANDO DIJO TEMARI QUE SALÍA CON SHIKAMARU!

**Gaara:** Yo no me enojé, a final lo acepté! es que aparte de tonto eres sordo! ò ó!

**Lee:** No! Pero aún no me creo que no tengas a alguien especial...

**Gaara:** Di lo que quieras!

**Lee:** Vale!

**Temari:** AISS! No mires las estrellas que me pones celosa!

**Shikamaru:** Que yo sepa las estrellas están allí arriba, y tu... a quien estoy mirando, está en frente mío, una bella persona que supera a una estrella

**Temari:** Que romántico! Y tu eres el mas guapo del grupo!

**Shikamaru: **Y tu la mas bella y problemática jajaja...

**Temari:** ja ja ¬¬

Al decir eso, los dos juntaron sus labios, los dos se abrazaban con delicadeza y fuertemente, como si se fueran a separar en cualquier momento.

**Sakura:** Aaaah! Espero que Orochimaru no haya pillado a Sasuke que venía a verme...

**¿?¿: **Pues no! soy mas listo que el!

**Sakura:** Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **Hola mi amor, te vienes a ver las estrellas conmigo?

**Sakura: **Vale!

Los dos salieron a fuera a observar las estrellas, hoy el cielo estaba muy estrellado, tenía mas estrellas que nunca.

**Sakura:** Que bonitas!

**Sasuke:** Igual que tu... y la luna es tan brillante como tus preciosos ojos verdes

**Sakura:** Sasuke... tus ojos son tan preciosos... nadie te supera en tu belleza

**Sasuke:** Ni ninguna chica te supera a ti amor

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura fuertemente y junto sus labios con los de Sakura, Sakura no quería separarse de el, pero el no tardaría en irse de su lado.

Ino y Chouji no se dirigían la palabra, Ino no sabía como pedirle perdón y decirle lo que sentía, claramente lo que sentía era mas fuerte que cuando lo sentía con Sasuke, los dos se daban la espalda y no se miraban, Ino se dio la vuelta, se fijo que Chouji no estaba.

**Ino: **Chouji!

**Chouji:** Que quieres...

**Ino: **Ah! Estabas fuera... que susto me diste...

**Chouji:** No se por que te tienes que preocupar por un GORDO como yo...

**Ino: **Pero Chouji!... mira... comprendo que estés enfadado por lo que dije pero... es que no paraban de preguntarme de haber si tu me gustabas! Y dije algo sin pensar... lo siento mucho... de verdad...

**Chouji: **Siéntate a mi lado... y observa las estrellas, hoy está estrellado

**Ino: **Oooh! Que hermoso cielo... pero... me perdonas?... lo dije sin pensar de verdad!

**Chouji:** Olvídalo... solo observa las estrellas Chouji la miro y le sonrió, eso hizo que el rubor hiciera que Ino lo notará, estaba muy atractivo con esa sonrisa, pensó ella.

**Ino:** Va... vale... O/O

**Chouji: **Ten tápate...

**Ino: **Eh?

Chouji la tapó con el mismo manto de la otra noche, el también se había tapado, los dos estaban muy cerca del uno al otro, los dos sentían el rubor en sus mejillas, Ino decidió hablar para haber si pasaba sus nervios.

**Ino:** Chouji... cuando fuiste en busca de Sasuke... y volviste con ese mal estado... cuando me enteré... me sentí muy triste... pensé que... ya no estarías mas a mi lado... casi lloré... y gracias a ti... me quité de la cabeza a Sasuke... te debo mucho...

**Chouji:** ...

Chouji abrazó fuertemente a Ino, sentía como si se fuera en cualquier momento, y eso el no quería.

**Chouji:** pero todo eso ya pasó

**Ino:** ¬/¬

Ino aceptó su abrazó y lo correspondió, ella también lo abrazó, estuvieron así durante toda la noche.

TenTen estaba sentada en el suelo observando las estrellas, hasta que alguien la tapó con un manto verde claro y le puso una taza de chocolate caliente al lado de su mejilla.

**TenTen:** Neji! A... arigatou por la manta y el chocolate /

**Neji:** No ha de que ¬/¬ el también tenía una taza de chocolate (se puede saber de donde a sacado el chocolate OO, da igual... así tienen una parte romántica xD)

**TenTen:** Tu no te tapas?

**Neji:** No

**TenTen:** Pues te tapas conmigo! La manta es bastante grande para taparnos a los dos

**Neji: **Err. No, prefiero estar así -/-, hoy el cielo está estrellado

**TenTen:** Hai! Pero el cielo está precioso cuando está así de estrellado, y la luna se parece a tus ojos!

**Neji: **A mis ojos?

**TenTen:** Hai! Es tan brillante y hermoso como tus ojos blancos / _"lo dije! Lo dije!"_

**Neji: **O/O A... arigatou -/-... pero no te superan a tus preciosos ojos, y las estrellas no te superan en belleza

**TenTen:** O/O Esta vez te escuché!

**Neji:** OO _"por que pienso en voz alta! T.T" _yo... yo no dije nada!

**TenTen:** ya... Neji Hyuuga, yo no estoy sorda ¬¬, escuché perfectamente lo que dijiste ¬¬

**Neji:** Errr. Ya es tarde! Creo que me voy a dormir!

**TenTen:** NO! quédate aquí por favor...

**Neji: **Vale ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Arigatou Neji

**Neji:** Hmp. --

TenTen se apoyó en el pecho de Neji, Neji sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

**Neji:** Que... que haces? O/O

**TenTen:** Me puedo quedar así? Es que se está muy a gusto...

**Neji:** grrr. Vale...

**TenTen:** Arigatou Neji

**Neji:** ¬/¬

Neji no evitó el impulso de abrazarla, TenTen se quedó boquiabierta, pero hizo ver que no le importó, y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Neji.

**Neji:** _"que linda es... no se como decirle lo que siento por ella..."_

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 La llegada a la aldea 

**Kiba: **Yuhuuu! Ya lleguemos a la aldea! Akamaru! Debemos cumplir la misión!

**Shino:** Kiba, no seas tan ruidoso por favor

**Kiba:** jajaja vale

**Shikamaru: **Vamos hiendo a donde nos contrataron

**Neji: **Al templo no?

**Shikamaru: **Hai

Todos se dirigieron a un templo que había atrás después de la aldea, al llegar, un monje le atendió y les dejó entrar, y les fue dirigiendo a una habitación donde había un monje d un kimono blanco, parecía ser el jefe de los monjes, a su lado, había una chica hermosa, de ojos negros, cabello naranja y largo, con un kimono de sacerdotisa color blanco.

**Monje:** Hola, vosotros sois los ninjas que contratemos?

**Shikamaru:** Hai, para que nos contrató?

**Monje:** Bien, sentaos por favor, ejem. Era para que protegierais a mi nieta Mayu... la sacerdotisa de está aldea, parece que unos ninjas la quieren secuestrar y hacer algo con ella... pero no sabemos el que

**Naruto:** No te preocupes! Nosotros la protegeremos con nuestras vidas! En nuestras manos está a salvo

**Mayu:** Arigatou

**Naruto:** jejeje

**Shikamaru:** Pero para eso nos la tendremos que llevar para distraer a los ninjas que quiera secuestrarla

**Monje:** ... confío en que no le pase nada... os la podéis llevar... pero id con cuidado

**Todos:** Hai!

**Shikamaru:** Vamos Mayu?

**Mayu: **Hai

Todos salieron de la aldea y se pusieron a un pequeño bosque, cerca de la aldea por si venían los ninjas que querían secuestrarla, ya era de media noche, decidieron que Mayu iría con Sakura y que la tiendas no estuvieran tan separadas.

Naruto-Hinata 

**Naruto:** Hinata quieres ramen?

**Hinata:** H... Hai

**Naruto:** Ok, en 3 minutos estarán

**Hinata:**

**Naruto:** Bueno haber si aparecen esos ninjas, así acabaremos la misión...

**Hinata: **Hai... pero cuando no tengamos misiones podremos quedar no?

**Naruto: **Claro! Eso no lo dudes!

**Hinata: **

**Naruto:** Oooh! Mira tus ojos están en el cielo!

**Hinata:** En el cielo:S

**Naruto:** jajaja me refiero a la luna! Es tan bonita y brillante como tus preciosos ojitos blancos

**Hinata:** A... arigatou

**Naruto:**

Sakura-Mayu 

**Sakura: **tranquila! Que en nuestras manos estarás a salvo de las manos de esos ninjas!

**Mayu:** Arigtou

**Sakura:** Aaah! haber si viene ya mi Sasukito

**Sasuke:** Sakurita!

**Sakura:** Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** Hola, quién es ella?

**Sakura:** Esta es Mayu, la chica que tenemos que proteger...

**Sasuke:** mmm

**Mayu:** H... hola! Sakura... por que no va con vosotros? Es que está en otra misión?

**Sasuke:** Bueno...

**Sakura:** Si, está en otra misión! Pero nos tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie... ya que las noticias pueden llegar a su grupo y castigarle!

**Mayu:** H... Hai! No se lo diré a nadie!

**Sakura:**

**Sasuke:** O.OU

Kiba-Shino 

**Kiba: **Akamaru vamos a dormir!

**Akamaru:** guauguau

**Kiba: **jajaja

**Shino: **... ya te vas a dormir?

**Kiba:** Claro! Tenemos que tener energías para proteger a esa chica

**Shino:** Bueno... creo que yo también me iré a dormir...

**Kiba: **jaja Ok

Gaara-Lee 

**Lee: **Hoy la luna está muy bella!

**Gaara:** ... ¬¬U "ya empieza..."

**Lee:** Esa luna es igual que mi querida Sakura-san!

**Gaara:** Vale pelma...

**Lee:** Oye, no crees que esa chica se parece a ti?

**Gaara:** A mi?

**Lee:** Hai, tiene l mismo color de cabello que tu, mas o menos, y los mismo ojos, pero con cejas y sin ojeras

**Gaara:** Tienes algún problema con mis ojeras... o quieres morir!

**Lee:** Aiii no gracias! Creo que... que me voy a dormir! Buenas noches!

**Gaara:** ...

Chouji-Ino 

**Ino:** Hoy no hay estrellas?

**Chouji:** No... que pena...

**Ino:** jijiji como se nota que te gusta observarlas

**Chouji:** Por que se parecen a ti

**Ino:** O/O

**Chouji:** jejeje solo digo la verdad

**Ino:** A... arigatou /

**Chouji:** Bueno nos vamos a dormir?

**Ino:** Hai!

Shikamaru-Temari 

**Temari: **Que sueño...

**Shikamaru: **Ves a dormir...

**Temari: **Vale, pero en tus brazos! Sino nada ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Que problemática que eres... anda ven aquí

**Temari:** jeje

Temari puso su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru, y el la rodeo con sus brazos protectores.

Neji-TenTen 

Los dos estaban durmiendo, aunque Neji no podía por los nervios, TenTen estaba profundamente dormida, pero aún así se le acercó y le abrazó, este, como estaba a espaldas de ella, se giró para verla, estaba muy hermosa durmiendo, y encima con el pelo suelto que lo hace notar su belleza, escuchó un hilo de voz de a boca de TenTen.

**TenTen:** Neji... eres el mejor...

**Neji:** ... TenTen

Neji sentía el rubor en sus mejillas, TenTen se acercaba mas a el y junto sus labios con los de Neji, el se quedó en estado de sock, no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, sus labios estaban sellados con los de TenTen.

**Neji:** _"TenTen tiene gusto de mi?"_

**TenTen:** _"jajaja hice bien en hacer ver que estaba dormida para abrazarle y besarle! Muy astuta TenTen!"_

Así, los dos se durmieron y se despertaron abrazados, al darse cuenta, Neji sentía mucha vergüenza y TenTen estaba muy alegre.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Gaara enamorado?**

Todos estaban parados en el bosque para ver si esos ninjas atacaban, Neji evitaba mirar a TenTen por lo sucedido, pero Shikamaru le sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Shikamaru:** Bueno, para proteger a la chica, será mejor hacer dos grupos, así uno de los grupos... el que no tenga a la chica... los distraerá y el otro grupo podrá protegerla.

**Chouji:** A mi me parece bien

**Naruto:** A mi también! Pero cuales son los grupos?

**Shikamaru:** Bien, el primer grupo será yo, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Kiba y Shino, el segundo será, Neji, TenTen, Sakura, Gaara, Naruto y Hinata, los líderes serán los que dijo la Hokage, o sea yo y Neji

**TenTen:** Vale, pero con quién irá Mayu?

**Lee:** Con el grupo de Neji!

**Gaara:** _"Yes!... quién dijo eso! Maldito Shukaku ò ó"_

**Neji:** ... de acuerdo...

**Shikamaru:** Vale, entonces hasta aquí será mejor separarnos, id con cuidado

**Neji:** Tranquilo que la tendremos

Entonces, los dos grupos se separaron, el grupo de Shikamaru estaba mas cerca de la aldea, para despistar así a los ninjas, el grupo de Neji estaba por el medio del bosque.

Grupo Shikamaru 

**Shikamaru: **Vale, haremos como antes, dormiremos en parejas, pero está vez las tiendas tendrán que estar separadas, y como somos impares habrá una persona que se quedé sola.

**Lee:** Ya me quedaré yo, no quiero separaros, ya que sois parejas

**Shikamaru:** Ok

Grupo Neji 

**Neji: **Estad atentos a la aldea

**TenTen:** Hai, pero también tendremos que dormir en parejas?

**Neji: **Hai, pero con as tiendas un poco separadas, pero no tanto

**Naruto:** Hai, pero no habrá una persona que se quedará sola? O habrá una tienda que habrá tres personas?

**Sakura: **Que sean de parejas, ya dije antes que no quiero estar acompañada _"_**Inner-Sakura: **_mentirosa! En realidad sabes que aparecerá Sasuke!_ **Sakura:** _Calla!"_

**Neji: **Si así lo quieres

**Naruto: **vale! Pero yo con Hinata! Nadie me la quita!

**Neji: **Eso ya lo sé ¬¬

**Gaara: **Pero la chica con quién dormirá...

**Neji: **Contigo ¬¬

**Gaara:** Que! Y por que no contigo!

**Neji: **Porque yo iré con TenTen

**TenTen:** /

**Naruto: **Se está haciendo de noche... mejor nos vamos a dormir no?

**Neji: **Vale...

Grupo Shikamaru 

**Kiba: **Vamonos a dormir... dudo mucho que esta noche vayan a atacar... además ya es de noche

**Shikamaru: **Ne, que problemático, vale, vayamos a dormir --U

**Kiba:** Yiaha buenas noches!

Temari-Shikamaru 

**Shikamaru:** Parece que hoy no atacan...

**Temari: **Hai... pero yo no quiero que esta misión se acabe...

**Shikamaru:** mmm? Por que?

**Temari: **Porque cuando se acabe esta misión me tendré que ir a mi aldea... y estaré bastante tiempo sin verte...

**Shikamaru:** Pero... nuestras aldeas están bastante cerca... así que te podré ver cuando no tengamos misiones

**Temari: **También... vamos a dormir?

**Shikamaru:** Hai

Los dos se dieron un delicado beso y durmieron abrazados.

Chouji-Ino 

**Ino:** Ya van dos días sin estrellas...

**Chouji:** Hai... esto es muy aburrido si no hay estrellas ò ó

**Ino:** jijiji como se nota que te gustan... pero la luna también es bonita

**Chouji:** También... pero las estrellas me recuerdan mas a ti

**Ino:** O/O

**Chouji:** jejeje

**Ino:** Bu... bueno... quiero saber una cosa...

**Chouji:** El que?

**Ino:** Por que... dices que te recuerdo a las estrellas?

**Chouji:** Porque son amarillas como tu precioso pelo... nunca se apagan, como tu, siempre serás mas bella que las estrellas... es por eso que me recuerdan a ti... jejeje

**Ino:** ¬/¬ A... arigatou gozaimasu /

**Chouji:** jeje vamos a dormir?

**Ino: **Hai /

Kiba-Shino 

**Kiba: **Que sueñooo, vamos a dormir Akamaru, Shino?

**Shino:** Hai, pero podré echarme si no te sueltas de mi cuello

**Kiba:** jajaj perdona, es que me gusta mucho abrazarte jejej

**Shino:** Ya me abrazarás cuando durmamos

**Kiba:** Ok

Lee 

**Lee:** Aaah! Que aburrido es todo esto! Que pena que Gaara se fue al otro grupo... me divertía hacerle rabiar... Sakura-san... espero que este bien...

Grupo Neji Naruto-Hinata 

**Naruto: **Que brillante está la luna!

**Hinata:** Hai últimamente no hay estrellas no?

**Naruto:** No, con lo que me gusta verlas! Así podía estar a tu lado y abrazarte jejeje

**Hinata:** Pero sin mirar las estrellas me puedes abrazar...

**Naruto:** jejejeje es verdad

**Hinata:** Nos vamos a dormir? Es que estoy un poco cansada U

**Naruto:** Hai! Yo también estoy un poco cansado

Sakura 

**Sakura:** parece que hoy no atacan los ninjas...

**¿?¿: **Pero no tardarán

**Sakura:** Sasuke! A que te refieres que no tardarán?

**Sasuke: **Hai, se quienes son... y a lo mejor atacarán mañana...

**Sakura: **Y Orochimaru te a dejado espiarles?

**Sasuke: **Hai, le he dicho que así mejoraría mi espionaje, y que os seguiría a vosotros, así se podría decir que entrenaba... hasta que acabéis con vuestra misión podré estar contigo...

**Sakura: **Bien! Mejor así podré estar contigo mas tiempo

**Sasuke: **;P bueno ves a dormir... mañana te tocará pelear...

**Sakura:** Hai, pero duerme conmigo anda...

**Sasuke:** Ok

Gaara-Mayu 

**Mayu: **Y bueno... parece que eres muy callado OOU

**Gaara:** ¬¬ y?

**Mayu:** Que por lo menos podrías hablarme un poco...

**Gaara:** Y que quieres que diga? No tengo nada que contarte...

**Mayu:** No se... a ti no te gusta las estrellas?

**Gaara:** _"Otra como Lee ¬¬U"_ No se, nunca las observo...

**Mayu:** Vaya... pues que pena que hoy no halla

Mayu le sonrió, esa sonrisa hizo que Gaara sintiera un rubor en sus mejillas y sintiera que se pusiera mas nervioso, no entendía esa reacción suya, Mayu también notaba rubor en sus mejillas.

**Mayu:** _"Que tiene este chico que me hace sentir el rubor en mis mejillas? Claramente... es guapo, aunque parece un poco frío"_

**Gaara:** _"PERO QUE ES ESTE RUBOR! Y MI CORAZÓN LATE A MIL POR HORA! Estoy muy nervioso... está chica me hace sentir todo esto? Pero que significa este sentimiento?"_ Ves a dormir... mañana será un día muy largo...

**Mayu:** Ok, pero tu no vas a dormir?

**Gaara:** Yo no duermo...

**Mayu:** Por que?

**Gaara:** No te metas en donde no te llaman!

**Mayu: **Serás grosero! Buenas noches!

**Gaara: **... ¬¬

Neji-TenTen 

**TenTen: **PERO AL CIELO QUE LE PASA! NO HAY ESTRELLAS! ò ó

**Neji: **Pero no hace falta que chilles... me vas a romper el tímpano ¬¬U

**TenTen:** Exagerado ¬¬

**Neji: **Ya ¬¬

**TenTen:** Bueno... nos vamos a dormir?

**Neji: **Hai...

TenTen se soltó sus dos moños, se fijo que Neji la estaba observando, ella se reía, ya que le gustaba que Neji la observara tanto, se puso frente a frente a el y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla de Neji.

**Neji: **O/O

**TenTen:** Es un beso de buenas noches /

**Neji: **¬/¬

TenTen se echó, pero Neji se le acercó y le devolvió el beso.

**Neji: **Buenas noches ¬/¬

**TenTen: **Bu... buenas noches O/O /

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Los ninjas atacan a la aldea 

Ya era de día, y la aldea parecía estar bastante tranquila, el grupo de Shikamaru estaba muy atento a la aldea para reaccionar al taque de los ninjas, el grupo de Neji mantenían a la chica alejada del lugar.

Grupo Neji 

**Naruto: **Parece que la aldea está tranquila...

**Sakura: **Mejor así... pero tenemos que estar mas atentos esta noche...

**TenTen: **por que?

**Sakura: **En la oscuridad es mas fácil atacar... se creerán que Mayu estará durmiendo y así llevársela...

**Neji:** ...

**Naruto: **Aaaah! Yo ya tengo hambre...

**Neji: **Glotón...

**Mayu:** No será mejor comer... así tendréis fuerzas...

**Neji: **... de acuerdo...

**TenTen:** Pero tendremos que ir a por leña...

**Gaara:** Agua también tiene que haber...

**Naruto:** Vale! Hinata y yo iremos a por leña!

**Hinata: **Hai...

**Sakura: **Yo os acompaño... Mayu y Gaara pueden ir a por agua...

**Gaara: **...

**Sakura: **Vamos Naruto y Hinata

**Naruto:** Hai T.T _"yo quería estar a solas con Hinata... T.T"_

**TenTen:** Parece que nos quedemos a solas... OO _"me temo que Sakura lo hizo aposta ¬¬ /"_

**Neji:** amhs...

**TenTen:** Bueno... _"que hago ahora..."_

**Neji:** ...

Sakura-Naruto-Hinata 

**Sakura:** Bueno... vosotros dos id por hay... yo iré por aquí ok?

**Hinata: **ok

**Sakura: **_"Bueno ya he dejado a la gente en parejas..."_

**Naruto: **Hinata ahí hay mucha leña...

**Hinata: **Ok

**Naruto:** _"Cógele de la mano, Cógele de la mano, Cógele de la mano"_ Hi... Hinata dame tu mano... por aquí te puedes caer... ¬/¬

**Hinata:** O/O H... Hai /

Gaara-Mayu 

**Gaara: **Por aquí...

**Mayu:** Hai...

**Gaara: **Ves con cuida...

**Mayu: **Ouch!

**Gaara: **Te dije que fueras con cuidado ¬¬

**Mayu: **No es culpa mía si soy patosa ò ó

**Gaara: **Anda levanta

**Mayu: **Ya voy... uich!...

**Gaara: **Que pasa...

**Mayu: **Creo que me torcí el tobillo... eh?... UAH! O/O

Gaara se había quitado su calabaza y había cogido a Mayu y la había puesto en su espalda.

**Gaara:** Si te has torcido el tobillo... será mejor que descanses ¬/¬

**Mayu: **H... Hai -/-

Grupo Shikamaru 

**Kiba: **Shikamaru... hay hambre...

**Shikamaru:** Te aguantas ¬¬

**Temari: **Shikamaru comemos algo? así tendremos fuerzas

**Shikamaru:** Chouji y Ino iros a por leña y Kiba, Shino y Lee a por agua ¬¬

**Todos: **OOU

**Temari: **jejeje U parece que solo haces lo que yo digo

**Shikamaru:** Ne, es muy problemático ¬¬

**Temari: **--U

Lee-Kiba-Shino 

**Akamaru: **guauguau

**Kiba: **Akamaru dice que hay agua allí al fondo...

**Lee: **Pues vamos!

**Shino:** ...

**Kiba: **Dios... es mas ruidoso que yo OO

**Shino:** Ya me he fijado --U

Chouji-Ino 

**Chouji: **Ino... ya llevaré yo la leña...

**Ino: **Ok... estarán bien los del grupo de Neji?

**Chouji:** Si... tienen a Neji como líder... así que no les pasará nada...

**Ino: **...

**Chouji: **Por aquí

**Ino:** Mmm?

**Chouji:** Aquí hay leña

Chouji agarró la mano de Ino y la atrajo hacia el.

**Ino: **Chouji?

**Chouji:** Estate quieta...

**Ino: **Por que?

**Chouji:** Porque me temo que no quieres tener esto en tu cabeza

**Ino: **mmm? KYAAAA!

Chouji le enseño una araña pequeña que estaba detrás de ella, Chouji se reía por la manera en que Ino chillaba, pero paro de reírse cuando Ino le abrazó e hizo que Chouji se le cayera la araña.

**Ino: **KYAA! ODIO A LAS ARAñAS!

**Chouji:** Ino -/-

**Ino:** mmm? KYA! Gomen Nashai!

**Chouji:** No pasa nada... _"Que bien! Ino me abrazó /"_

**Ino: **_"Kya! Gracias a la araña me atreví a abrazarle! / !"_

**Chouji: **Bueno... vamos a llevarnos la leña no///

**Ino: **Hai /

Grupo Neji Neji-TenTen 

**Neji: **También me vas destrozar el tímpano hoy?

**TenTen:** Eh?

**Neji:** Por si no hay estrellas... ayer casi me dejaste sordo ¬¬

**TenTen: **Vale... hoy te lo destrozaré mas

**Neji: **ja ja ja ¬¬ que graciosa estás hoy ¬¬

**TenTen:** jijiji me he levantado de buen humor :P

**Neji: **como cada día ¬¬

**TenTen: **ya lo sé ¬¬

**Neji:** Pero eso es una parte que mas me gusta de ti...

**TenTen: **eh?

**Neji: **TenTen...

Neji se iba acercando a TenTen hasta quedar frente a ella, puso su mano para levantar la vista de TenTen e iba acercando sus labios con los de ella, pero escuchó un ruido y eso hizo que se alejara de ella.

**Naruto:** Dattebayo! Aquí está la leña!

**Neji: **Ok ¬¬ _"Naruto... prepárate para tu funeral porque hoy no vivirás por mucho tiempo ¬¬ PORQUE ME TUVISTE QUE INTERRUMPIT !"_

**TenTen:** _"Naruto hoy estás muerto! Este era la mejor oportunidad de besarme con Neji ò ó!"_

**Naruto: **Por que me miráis así? Me vais a matar con vuestra mirada asesina OO!

**Neji y TenTen:** ... "porque te voy a matar! ¬¬"

**Sakura: **Hola... Dais miedo con es mirada OO

**Naruto: **Desde que llegué no paran de mirarme así T.T Hinata ayúdame

**Hinata: **jejeje

**Sakura: **_"parece que les interrumpió U"_

**Gaara: **El agua ya está...

**Sakura: **Que le pasó a Mayu? OO

**Mayu: **Bueno jejeje

**Gaara: **Es que es tan patosa que se ha caído y se ha torcido el tobillo!

**Mayu: **No hace falta que seas tan sincero ò ó! Déjame bajar! 

**Gaara:** Es lo que iba a hacer, pesas mucho! ¬¬

**Mayu: **¬¬X

**TenTen: **Vamos a comer no?

**Todos:** Hai!

Los dos grupo comieron y la noche cayó sobre ellos, Shikamaru se fijó que la aldea había humo.

**Shikamaru: **Chicos! Los ninjas parecen que ya vinieron!

**Kiba:** jajaj vamos a luchar entonces!

**Lee: **Vamos!

El grupo de Shikamaru se fueron corriendo a la aldea, mientras, el grupo de Neji también se fijaron.

**Naruto: **Chicos! Hay humo en la aldea!

**Neji: **Parecen que ya llegaron...

**Sakura:** Alejemos mas a Mayu del lugar

**Neji: **Hai... pero nos separaremos por parejas... por si llegan aquí y así le distraeremos...

**Gaara:** Y cuales serán...

**Neji: **Las mismas como en las tiendas... pero Sakura irá con Naruto y Hinata que iréis a la aldea...

**Sakura:** Hai!

**Gaara: **Y tengo que aguantar a esta ¬¬

**Mayu: **¬¬X

**Neji: **Si, hasta aquí nos separamos!

**Todos:** Hai!

Todos se dispersaron, el grupo de Shikamaru llegaron a la aldea, vieron algunos ninjas, parecían ser del sonido, los ninjas al verles iban a huir, pero Shikamaru utilizó su técnica para atraparles y se quedaron quietos.

Chouji atrapó a algunos haciendo que sus manos crecieran y así sujetarles, Ino utilizó su técnica y paralizó a unos cuantos, (no se puso al cuerpo de nadie, sino como en el capitulo de los glotones esos) Lee, Temari y Kiba dejó K.O. a sus contrincantes, Shino atrapó a los suyos con sus bichos, después de eso, ataron a todos los ninjas que habían allí.

**Shikamaru: **Quién os envía

**Ninja 1: **Nadie que a ti te importe... Ouch!

**Kiba: **Responde!

**Ninja 2:** Nos envía Orochimaru...

**Ino: **Orochimaru?

**Ninja 2:** Hai, pero no habéis atrapado a todos los ninjas... hay otros 5 que están en el bosque siguiendo al otro grupo...

**Shikamaru: **mierda! Lee quédate aquí vigilándoles, los demás repartiros en parejas e id al bosque!

**Todos: **Hai!

Mientras, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata ya habían llegado a la aldea, después de un rato, Neji, TenTen, Gaara y Mayu escucharon unas voces conocidas para Neji y gaara.

Neji-TenTen 

**¿?¿:** Cuanto tiempo chico...

**Neji: **Tu! Pero como puedes seguir vivo!

Gaara-Mayu 

**¿?¿: **Teníamos algo pendiente...

**Gaara: **Otra vez tu...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Los enviados de Orochimaru vuelven a la vida!**

Neji-TenTen 

**¿?¿: **Cuanto tiempo chico...

**Neji: **Tu!

Gaara-Mayu 

**¿?¿:** Teníamos una cosa pendiente...

**Gaara:** Otra vez tu...

Chouji-Ino 

**Ino: **Donde estarán...

**Chouji:** No lo sé...

**¿?¿: **Está vez no me dejaré ganar

**Chouji:** Nani! Pero si tu moriste!

Kiba-Shino 

**Kiba:** Tenemos que estar cerca!

**¿?¿: **Creo que hoy también voy a jugar contigo...

**Kiba: **Vosotros!

Shikamaru-Temari 

**Shikamaru: **Como no nos demos prisa estarán perdidos!

**Temari: **Eso ya lo sé!

**¿?¿: **Pero yo evitaré que interfiráis en nuestro camino...

**Shikamaru:** Otra vez tu!

**Temari: **Que pesadita eres sabes?

Neji-TenTen 

**TenTen: **Neji... quién es ese?

**Neji: **Es uno de los enviados de Orochimaru... cuando fuimos a recuperar a Sasuke... el fue mi contrincante... pero... no entiendo... tu caíste muerto!

**Kidoumaru:** Je, gracias a la técnica prohibida de Orochimaru hemos revivido los 5 jajaja

**Neji:** Mierda... _"que hago! No podré luchar a gusto! Tengo que proteger a TenTen!"_

**TenTen: **Neji...

**Kidoumaru:** Esta vez no podrás derrotarme tan fácilmente como la última vez... ya que se tu punto ciego de tu Byakugan jejje

**TenTen: **Punto ciego?

**Kidoumaru: **Si, tu querido amigo tiene un punto ciego en su Byakugan... eso me ara mas fácil la batalla... ya que me imagino que protegerás a esa chica

**Neji: **Maldito...

**TenTen: **Neji... no me protejas! Olvídate de mi!

**Neji: **No lo pienso hacer... TenTen... tu eres muy especial para mi... no te pienso dejar sola ni un momento...

**TenTen:** Neji...

**Kidoumaru:** Que bonito... pero será mejor empezar el juego jejeje para ponerte las cosas mas difíciles pasaré directamente al nivel 2 jajaja

**Neji: **...

Gaara-Mayu 

**Mayu: **Quién es ese Gaara?

**Gaara: **Es Kimimaru, uno de los fieles enviados de Orochimaru... pero aunque Orochimaru te haya revivido... tienes un tiempo limitado de vida... o me equivoco...

**Kimimaru:** No te equivocas... nada a cambiado... pero te mataré mas rápido y no seré derrotado otra vez por ti...

**Gaara: **Tsk.

Chouji-Ino 

**Ino: **De que lo conoces Chouji?

**Chouji:** El fue mi contrincante cuando fuimos a rescatar a Sasuke...

**Ino: **Fue el quién te dejo en ese estado?

**Chouji:** y no solo el... también fue una parte de las bolas de mi familia...

**Ino: **Bolas?

: No hables tanto y empecemos con la lucha! Ya de paso me paso directamente al nivel 2

**Chouji:** Mierda... "tendré que ir con cuidado! Tengo que proteger a Ino!"

**Ino: **Chouji...

Kiba-Shino 

**Shino:** Este fue contra quién te enfrontaste para rescatar a Sasuke

**Kiba: **Hai, pero ves con cuidado... son dos...

**Sakkon:** No hables tanto... deje mi pelea porque vinieron refuerzos tuyos!

**Kiba: **Tsk. _"tengo que proteger a Akamaru y a Shino..."_

**Shino:** _"debo protegerle... no puedo dejar que acabe como la última vez..."_

Shikamaru-Temari 

**Temari: **Parece que tendremos que machacarte otra vez

**Tayuya: **No acabaré como la última vez... Orochimaru nos revivió para no cometer el mismo error

**Temari: **Pero lo vais a cometer otra vez

**Shikamaru:** ves con cuidado... tu no te enfrentaste con 3 monstruos gigantes...

**Temari: **Mientras pienses una estrategia no pasará nada...

**Shikamaru:** ...

**Tayuya: **Bueno... pasaré al nivel 2... ya que se vuestras habilidades...

**Temari: **Tsk.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

La pelea entre Kiba, Shino y Sakkon 

**Sakkon: **Bueno, pasemos al segundo nivel... verdad hermanito?

**Ukkon: **De acuerdo, le será mas difícil para el chico perro, pero el chico de las gafas tenemos que ir con cuidado... ya que no sabemos sus habilidades...

**Sakkon:** jujuju de acuerdo hermanito

**Ukkon:** tendremos que separarnos, además... son uno mas...

**Sakkon:** Yo me encargaré el de las gafas, tu encárgate del chico perro y su mascota...

**Ukkon: **De acuerdo...

Sakkon y Ukkon se separaron y pasaron a la segunda fase, Sakkon se iba acercando a Shino, Shino para despistarle le lanzó dos Shurinkens, este las esquivó cuando levantó la vista vio que el chico no estaba allí, iba alejándose del lugar hasta meterse a un sitio lleno de rocas.

**Sakkon: **Vaya... muy astuto... me has hecho alejarme del lugar para así no atacar a tu compañero... que vas a hacer ahora?

**Shino: **_"ya he hecho alejarle del lugar... ahora solo me falta derrotarle rápidamente para poder ir a donde Kiba... Kiba resiste hasta que yo vuelva!"_

Mientras, Kiba esquivaba los golpes de Ukkon, intentaba mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de el.

**Kiba:**_ "Parece que Shino se alejó del lugar... tengo que alejarme de el..." _Akamaru!

**Akamaru: **Guau!

**Ukkon: **No permitiré que lo hagas!

Ukkon le da un fuerte golpe a Akamaru y lo estampa en un árbol dejándole inconsciente, Kiba se le cayó una píldora que le iba a dar a Akamaru.

**Kiba: **Mierda... Akamaru!

**Ukkon:** Aún me acuerdo de tus técnicas... no caeré tan fácilmente...

**Kiba:** Tsk.

**Akamaru:** guau...

**Kiba: **Akamaru... ugh!

**Ukkon:** No bajes la guardia ante tu enemigo... caíste otra vez

**Kiba: **Mierda!

Ukkon se había juntado con Kiba, Ukkon cogió los dos brazos y se los comenzó a retorcer.

**Kiba: **AAAAH!

**Ukkon:** Está vez no puedes apuñalarte jajaja

**Kiba: **Mierda... Akamaru despierta!

**Akamaru:** gauuu...

Akamaru intentaba reaccionar del golpe, Kiba miraba donde se le había caído la píldora para que Akamaru se la comiera.

**Kiba: **Tsk. _"no encuentro la píldora... eh? Allí!"_ Akamaru reacciona!

**Ukkon: **Es imposible, le he dado un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando se estampó al árbol

**Kiba:** Mierda...

Mientras, Shino le lanzaba Shurinkens y Kunais mientras se escondía detrás de la rocas, Shino decidió salir, Sakkon le vio y se fue corriendo a donde estaba clavándole su mano metálica en el estómago.

**Sakkon: **Te pillé, Nani!

El estómago de Shino se abría un boquete y salían bichos, hasta que sacó la mano y el cuerpo de Shino se destrozaba y caían bichos por todos lados.

**Sakkon:** Vaya... utilizaste el Bunshin no Jutsu para despistarme

Un Kunai iba dirigido a su espalda, pero Sakkon lo esquivó con facilidad, Shino estaba allí plantado delante de el.

**Sakkon: **decidiste aparecer delante de mí?

**Shino: **... en realidad era la técnica Kikai Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Insectos)

Kiba intentaba deshacerse de Ukkon, pero no podía, Akamaru parecía que se iba levantando.

**Ukkon: **No vas a poder lograr que suelte tus brazos

**Kiba: **Eso ya se verá...

Kiba iba haciendo fuerza en sus brazos para poder soltarse de Ukkon, pero no podía, Akamaru ya se había despertado del todo.

**Kiba:** Akamaru comete la píldora del suelo!

**Akamaru: **Guau!

Akamaru se acercó a donde la píldora y se la comió, Kiba hacía mas fuerza en los brazos, pudo alejar sus brazos de el, dejo de hacer fuerza y por la fuerza del otro le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que este le soltará, Kiba hizo los sellos.

**Kiba: **Gijyuu Ninpou (Técnica Ninja de Imitación Animal) Jyuujin Bunshin (Clon Mitad-Bestia)

Akamaru se había convertido en Kiba

**Kiba: **Akamaru! Utiliza el Gatsuuga contra mi cuerpo!

**Akamaru:** ...

Akamaru comenzó a girar e iba dirigiéndose a donde Kiba.

**Ukkon: **Mierda... esto es demasiado peligroso

Ukkon sale del cuerpo de Kiba, Kiba se agacha y el Gatsuuga de Akamaru destruye tres árboles que había detrás de Kiba.

**Kiba:** Uf! Por poco...

**Ukkon:** Mierda... me obligo a salir de su cuerpo

**Kiba: **Akamaru!

**Akamaru: **Guaf!

Akamaru volvía a tener su verdadera forma e iba dirigido a Ukkon, y le echa un líquido ácido en el cuerpo de Ukkon.

**Ukkon: **Mierda! Otra vez el meado ese! Mis ojos!

**Kiba: **Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Combi Henge! (Transformación en Bestia Combinada estilo Inuzuka!) Soutou Rou! (Lobo de dos cabezas!)

**Ukkon:** Mierda!

Sakkon iba corriendo a donde Shino dándole un puñetazo, pero este lo esquiva, al esquivarlo Sakkon entró en el cuerpo de Shino.

**Sakkon:** jajaja creo que bajaste la guardia jajaja

**Shino: **No creas...

**Sakkon:** Nani! Pero si tu estás delante de mí! No puede ser... si estoy metido en tu cuerpo...

**Shino: **Observa la situación...

**Sakkon:** Ugh! Mierda!

El cuerpo en que se había metido Sakkon se iba transformado en bichos y se metían en su cuerpo.

**Sakkon: **Pero que...

**Shino: **Has vuelto a caer en Kikai Bunshin no Jutsu... con el primer clon, cuando lo golpeaste hice que un bicho hembra se metiera en tu cuerpo... después con el segundo... te metiste dentro del clon y eso permite que los bichos entren en tu cuerpo con facilidad y te irán comiendo el chakra hasta que te quedes sin...

**Sakkon: **Pero aún está el taijutsu...

**Shino: **no... también entraron bichos carnívoros, aparte de comerte tu chakra irán destruyéndote por dentro con la ayuda de algunos bichos con pinchos... pero poco a poco te irás oficiando

**Sakkon: **Ugh... no... puedo respirar...

**Shino: **...

Sakkon se quedó sin respiración y cayó en el suelo, Kiba se había transformado con Akamaru en un gran lobo de dos cabezas, Ukkon se limpiaba los ojos para poder ver, Kiba aprovechando fue a atacarle.

**Kiba:** Garouga!

**Ukkon:** Mierda!

Kiba fue rodando a donde estaba el objetivo, Ukkon murió destrozado por la técnica.

**Kiba: **Je, parece que fue mas fácil que la última vez

**Akamaru:** Guaf!

**Shino: **Kiba! Que hace aquí un lobo con dos cabezas!

**Kiba: **Perdona, perdona Kiba dejó de utilizar la técnica y ya volvían como estaban antes, pero Kiba cayó de rodillas

**Shino: **Que te ocurre!

**Kiba: **jejeje parece que agoté todo mi chakra jejeje

**Shino:** ...

**Kiba: **Bueno, espero que a todos les vaya bien...

**Shino:** Ellos son fuertes... dudo mucho que acaben peor que la última vez...

**Kiba: **je es verdad

Los tres se quedaron allí sentados, mientras, Gaara se mantenía delante de Mayu y Kimimaru ya había tomado su segunda fase.

**Kimimaru: **Empezamos?

**Gaara: **...

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Gaara vs Kimimaru! **

Kimimaru ya había pasado a la segunda fase, sacó un hueso afilado en cada palma de su mano y se fue corriendo a donde Gaara, al atacarle su arena le protegió, Gaara hizo que una parte de su arena cogiera a Mayu y se la llevara lejos a un sitio seguro, pero Kimiro se fue a por la chica, cuando iba a atacar apareció un escudo en forma de Shukaku.

**Gaara:** Saiko Zattai Bougyo, Shukaku notate (Defensa absoluta suprema, escudo del Shukaku)

**Kimimaru:** Tsk. Otra vez este escudo raro

**Gaara: **No toques a Mayu!

**Mayu: **Gaara... por que?

**Gaara: **Lee me dijo que la gente tiene gente especial... y tu eres una persona especial para mi...

**Mayu:** O/O

**Kimimaru: **Flor...

Una gran lanza en el brazo izquierdo de Kimimaru apareció estaba echo de un hueso duro como el acero, atacó al escudo de Gaara y la destruyó, cuando iba a atacar a Mayu, Gaara apareció delante de el y se le clavó en el estómago la lanza de Kimimaru.

**Kimimaru: **Baka... vas a morir...

**Gaara: **Suna Raishin (Dios del trueno de la arena)

Clavos de arena aparecieron alrededor de Kimimaru y Gaara, y truenos aparecían en ellas, atacaban a Kimimaru, haciendo que su arma desapareciera.

**Kimimaru: **AAAAH!

Gaara se alejó de el cogiendo a Mayu, y dejándola en un sitio seguro, se alejó de ella y comenzó a hacer sellos, dio un gran golpe el suelo con ambas manos, y una gran ola apareció delante de Kimimaru, no podía huir de la avalancha, así que se quedó debajo de ella, pero una parte de la arena se levantó y de allí salió Kimimaru que fue directo a donde Gaara, ahora tenía dos lanzas en cada brazo, le atravesó el estómago y pecho, pero de repente Gaara comenzó a caer a cachitos como un jarro de flores se rompiera.

**Kimimaru: **Mierda! Donde estás!

**Gaara: **Justamente detrás de ti

**Kimimaru: **Ugh!

Arena rodeó a Kimimaru, Gaara puso la mano al aire y la fue cerrando.

**Gaara:** Sabaku no Gaara! (Ataúd del desierto!)

**Mayu: **Gaara lo conseguiste!

**Gaara:** Aún no...

**Mayu:** Eh?

La arena que estaba alrededor de Kimimaru desapareció, Kimimaru tenía el brazo izquierdo con la lanza y la mano derecha tenía un látigo de hueso, era su espalda vertebral, con el látigo sujetó a Gaara y le atrajo a el clavándole la lanza en el pecho, pero ese Gaara también se rompió.

**Kimimaru: **Deja de jugar conmigo... ugh!... _"no me queda mucho tiempo..."_

**Gaara: **_"tengo que entretenerle mas tiempo... no creo que le falte mucho tiempo... además tengo que proteger a Mayu..."_

Gaara comenzó a hacer sellos, a los pies de Kimimaru apareció arena y le comenzó a tragar, Gaara volvió a aparecer delante de el, Kimimaru aprovechó y con su látigo le sujetó al brazo de Gaara y le metió a la arena.

**Kimimaru: **Ahora tu propia arena te tragará jejeje

**Gaara: **grrr._ "si dejó de hacer esta técnica tendrá una ventaja para derrotarme... ya que estaré distraído..."_

**Kimimaru:**_"Cada vez me queda menos tiempo..."_

**Gaara: **No me queda otra...

Gaara dejó de hacer la técnica y Kimimaru aprovecha en atravesarle su lanza en su hombro, Gaara le da una patada en el estómago de Kimimaru y lo aleja de el.

**Kimimaru: **Sawarabi no Mai (Danza de los helechos sembradores)

Unos gigantescos muros afilados de huesos aparecieron del suelo, Gaara se puso encima de la arena y se elevó para que no le tocasen, hizo lo mismo con Mayu, ya que los muros estaban por todos sitios, detrás de Gaara apareció Kimimaru con la gran lanza y se le clavó al mismo hombro que antes y se quedó quieto.

**Gaara: **Ugh!... parece que por fin su tiempo acabó...

**Mayu: **Gaara estás bien? Hay que llevarte a algún sitio para curarte...

Gaara se fue a un sitio donde no estaban los muros, allí se pudo apoyar en un árbol, estaba gravemente herido en el estómago y hombro, Mayu estaba muy preocupada y eso Gaara lo notó.

**Gaara: **Parece que vayas a llorar...

**Mayu: **Es que... podrías haber muerto por mi culpa... por intentar protegerme...

**Gaara: **ya te dije que... tu eres una persona especial para mi... me haces sentir cosas raras... creo que me enamoré de ti... ¬/¬

**Mayu: **Gaara... yo... yo también creo que me enamoré de ti...

**Gaara: **Eh? Que haces...

Mayu se rompió un trozo de sus pantalones para poder por lo menos evitar que dejase de sangrar, Gaara levantó la mirada de Mayu, ella estaba llorando, Gaara no pudo evitar el impulso de besarla, y junto sus labios con los de ella, está lo correspondió, se sentía en el cielo, por una vez en su vida, alguien se preocupó por ella.

**¿?¿:** Dejad el romanticismo para luego... lo importante es curarte Gaara...

**Gaara:** Tsunade? Que haces aquí?

**Tsunade: **Vine porque me vinieron información de que los enviados de Orochimaru habían renacido... así que vine por lo menos curaros si habéis acabado vuestro combates...

**Gaara: **...

**Tsunade:** Por lo menos... espero que se encuentren bien... después de todo protegisteis bien a Mayu...

**Gaara: **...

Neji-TenTen 

**Kidoumaru: **Bueno, está vez pasaré a la segunda fase... ya que sé que tu me harás divertir mucho... como la última vez... jajaja

**Neji: **maldito...

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Neji vs Kidoumaru! Neji confiesa su amor!**

Kidoumaru ya había entrado en la segunda fase, Kidoumaru comenzó a masticar algo y se lo escupió a TenTen, era telaraña, pero Neji apareció delante de TenTen y corta la telaraña.

**Neji:** No permitiré que toques a TenTen... sino la tocas un pelo te arrepentirás!

**TenTen: **Neji O/O

**Kidoumaru:** Vaya... parece que mi juguetito tiene DOS debilidades... será mas fácil derrotarte... no ocurrirá como la última vez...

**Neji: **Tsk. TenTen no te separes de mi...

**TenTen:** H... Hai...

**Kidoumaru: **Bien... Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de invocación!)

**Neji:** Otra vez...

Arriba de Neji aparecía una gran araña, Kidoumaru estaba escondido entre los árboles.

**Neji: **Tsk. _"debo evitar que cuando me lancé los Kunais no lleguen a TenTen... debo alejarla del lugar..."_

La araña tenía un nido de arañas, la cortó y comenzaron a caer miles de arañas, habían mas que la última vez.

**Neji: **Kakkeshou Kaiten! (Cículo divino!)

Neji comenzó a girar y las arañas que caían morían, cuando el círculo había desaparecido, dos Kunais iban dirigidos a TenTen, pero Neji la apartó y los dos Kunais se clavaron en el suelo, las arañas volvían a caer, Neji no podía sacar a TenTen de allí, TenTen lanzaba Kunais y Neji se había quedado quieto, después se puso en la forma para hacer el Hakke.

**Neji: **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (64 golpes)

Mataba a las arañas con mucha velocidad, Kidoumaru no evitó dejar de sonreir, ya sabía su segunda debilidad.

**Kidoumaru:**_ "primera debilidad, tiene un punto ciego en su Byakugan, segunda debilidad, esa chica tan mona, está mas preocupado por ella que por el mismo jujuju, ahora le lanzaré 4 Kunais"_

3 Kunais se dirigían a TenTen, pero Neji las rompió con el Hakke, pero el cuarto Kunai se clavó en su espalda.

**Neji: **Ugh!

**TenTen:** Neji! Deja de protegerme!

**Neji: **No...

**TenTen:** Por que...

**Neji: **... Porque eres una persona especial para mi... además de que... te quiero...

**TenTen: **Neji... ó/ò

**Neji:** ¬/¬ _"Tengo que protegerla... ya que ira a por ella primero... pero aprovechando de que estoy distraído protegiéndola... aprovechará a lanzarme Kunais en mi punto ciego..."_

**TenTen:** _"Neji me quiere? No es hora de pensar en eso! Tengo que evitar que esa araña con patas le lance mas Kunais..."_

**Kidoumaru: **2...

El primer Kunai iba a por TenTen, pero Neji la volvió a romper, el segundo que iba a por Neji, TenTen lanzó un Kunai y desvió el Kunai de Kidoumaru.

**Kidoumaru:** _"Vaya... la chica también le protege... bueno... ahora falta soltar la araña reina... jajaja"_

El hilo que tenía en su mano la soltó, y la araña gigante se iba cayendo, Neji se dio cuenta y empujó a TenTen obligándola a salir de allí, TenTen se cayó en el suelo, la araña gigante cayó encima de Neji.

**TenTen: **Neji!

**Kidoumaru:** jejeje se dejó aplastar por protegerte jajaja que idiota es

**TenTen: **grrr.

JYUUKEN!

**TenTen: **Eh?

**Kidoumaru:** Mierda... otra vez... bueno le lanzaré 6...

La araña gigante había explotado y la telaraña estaba alrededor de Neji por eso no pudo esquivar los seis Kunais que le lanzó Kidoumaru, Neji cayó de rodillas, cuando iba a caer al suelo TenTen se fue corriendo para sostenerle.

**TenTen: **Neji! Por favor... resiste!

**Kidoumaru: **Bien... ya es hora de utilizarla...

Una flecha dorada salió de su boca señalando a la pareja que había allí.

**Kidoumaru: **Nejuu Seigo! 100 Máximo poder!

La flecha dirigió a donde la pareja y un gran humo se levantó, cuando el humo se dispersó, Neji había apartado a TenTen de allí, la estaba abrazando mientras que esa flecha le había rozado el costado dejándole una gran herida.

**TenTen: **Neji...

**Neji: **Ya te dije que te protegería...

Neji cogió en brazos a TenTen y salió corriendo para dejarla en un sitio seguro, ya que sabía lo que Kidoumaru iba a hacer, Kidoumaru había sacado otra flecha, pero esa era mas fina y mas afilada, apuntó a Neji y se la lanzó, Neji corría tanto como podía, cuando se dio cuenta lo de la flecha se puso detrás de un árbol haciendo que la flecha destrozara el árbol y rozara la mejilla de Neji.

**TenTen: **Neji! Nani! Está flecha tiene un hilo!

**Neji: **...

Neji salió delante del árbol y se apoyó para descansar un poco, y dejó a TenTen en el suelo, TenTen lo miraba asustada y lo abrazó, Neji puso una mano en su cabeza, recordando todo el tiempo que paso con ella y los demás.

**Kidoumaru: **Que bonita escena... os haré un favor y haré que muráis los dos juntitos bien abrazaditos... pero está vez os lanzaré dos flecha jejeje

Kidoumaru sacó a dos flechas de su boca, apuntó otra vez a la pareja.

**Kidoumaru: **Nejuu Seigo! 120 máximo poder!

Al decir eso, las dos flechas iban a gran velocidad hacia ellos, Neji se dio cuenta y empujó a la Chica a un lado, las flechas se clavaron en cada lado del estómago del muchacho.

**Neji: **Ugh!

**TenTen:** Ouch! Neji! Maldito! Te vas a enterar!

**Neji: **No! guh... mierda...

TenTen salió corriendo hacia Kidoumaru, Neji puso una mano en el hilo e hizo que su chakra fuera hacia Kidoumaru, ese chakra se metió dentro de Kidoumaru, después de eso Neji corto los dos hilos y fue tras TenTen quitándose los Kunais de su cuerpo, TenTen ya había llegado donde Kidoumaru puso un pergamino a cada lado suyo y comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos.

**TenTen:** Soushouryuu! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes!)

Un gran humo apareció en ella salto con los pergaminos en las manos y a sus dos lados aparecieron dos dragones, comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y millones de armas fueron a donde Kidoumaru, no pudo esquivar algunos, eran demasiados, así que se le clavaron bastantes armas en su cuerpo, después Neji ya había llegado, había aparecido delante de Kidoumaru.

**Neji: **Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou! (128 golpes de divinidad!)

Neji le daba en los puntos débiles, el último fue en el estómago y lo estampó en un árbol, Neji giraba y cuando paro de girar paro a espaldas de Kidoumaru.

**Neji:** Has acabado como la última vez...

**Kidoumaru: **ju... pero tu estás peor que la última vez...

**TenTen: **Neji! Te encuentras bien?

**Neji: **Hai... ugh...

Kidoumaru había cerrado los ojos, y Neji iba a caer en el suelo cuando TenTen lo evitó, Neji se había quedado inconsciente entre el abrazo de TenTen, esta no podía evitar llorar, no quería perderlo, pero sintió a alguien detrás suyo.

**¿?¿: **Lleguemos a tiempo?

**TenTen:** Shizune! Ayúdele por favor!

**Shizune: **Chicos! Lleváoslo a los dos!

**Médico: **Hai!

**TenTen: **Yo estoy bien! Ayudadle a el! Está en estado grave!

**Shizune: **Tranquila... si salió la última vez... saldrá de esta...

**TenTen: **...

**Shizune: **Buscad a los otros! Pueden que estén en estado crítico!

**Médicos: **Hai!

Chouji-Ino 

**Jiroubou: **Es hora de morir!

**Chouji: **...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Chouji contra Jiroubou! El amor correspondido 

Jiroubou ya estaba en su fase dos, había cogido un trozo del suelo y se lo lanzó a Chouji y a Ino, Chouji cogió a Ino en brazos y esquivó la piedra del suelo.

**Chouji:** Ino ves con cuidado...

**Ino: **Hai...

Chouji sacó una cajita con tres caramelos, uno verde, amarillo y rojo, cogió uno de color verde y se lo comió.

**Ino:** Comes hasta cuando luchas?

**Chouji:** Estos no son unos caramelos normales... son caramelos de mi familia que hacen que te aumente tu chakra...

**Ino: **amhs...

**Chouji:** Escóndete detrás de los árboles para que no te vea...

**Ino: **Ok...

**Jiroubou: **Por fin te encuentro basura... vaya parece que la chica murió aplastada... que débil que es...

**Chouji: **grrr.

Chouji sacó un montón de Kunais y se los puso alrededor de su cuerpo.

**Chouji: **Baika no Jutsu! (Técnica de Doble Tamaño!)

El cuerpo de Chouji se hizo mas grande y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

**Chouji:** Nikudan Hari Sensha! (Tanque de Pinchos Arrollador!)

Chouji iba girando a gran velocidad hacia Jiroubou, Jiroubou dio un gran golpe a la técnica de Chouji.

**Jiroubou: **Hoshu! (Puño demoledor!)

Chouji salió volando, los Kunais se cayeron al suelo, cuando Chouji cayó al suelo se clavó algunos Kunais en su cuerpo.

**Chouji: **AAAAH!

**Jiroubou:** Basura...

**Ino: **Chouji!

**Jiroubou:** ju... parece que la chica se salvó... bueno... será hora de matarla...

**Chouji: **arf! Arf! Ni se te ocurra tocarla!

**Jiroubou:** Vaya... parece que el basura tiene novia... será porque ella también es una basura...

Chouji se iba levantando y quitándose los Kunais de su cuerpo, Jiroubou se iba acercando mas a Ino, Chouji cogió la caja de caramelos y se comió una amarilla, una gran cantidad de chakra corría en el cuerpo de Chouji, eso hizo que Jiroubou se quedara quieto y se girara.

**Chouji:** Te dije que no la tocaras...

**Jiroubou:** ...

**Chouji: **Bunbum Baika no Jutsu! (Técnica de Doble Tamaño Parcial!) Pierna!

La pierna derecha de Chouji se hizo grande e iba a atacar a Jiroubou, cuando este puso las dos manos en el suelo y un trozo del suelo se levantaba.

**Jiroubou: **Doton Doroku Gaeshi (Elemento Tierra, Escudo de Barro)

La pierna de Chouji rompió el escudo y lanzó a Jiroubou hasta estamparse en un árbol.

**Chouji: **Brazo!

El brazo y mano de Chouji se hicieron grandes y atraparon a Jiroubou.

**Jiroubou: **Me estás haciendo enojar basura...

**Ino: **Ninpou, ShinTen Shin no Jutsu (Técnica Ninja, Técnica del Traspaso Mental)

Sus manos se dirigían a su pecho y eso hizo que Jiroubou se quedara inconsciente.

**Ino: **Bien! Parece que lo conseguimos... Chouji acabemos con esto de una vez... Chouji?

**Chouji:** Ugh! _"Los efectos secundarios comienzan a hacer efecto..."_

**Ino: **Chouji te encuentras bien?

**Chouji:** Ugh... si...

**Ino: **Ugh... mierda...

**Chouji:** Que pasa Ino... mierda...

Unas venas de rabia aparecían en la sien de Jiroubou, parecía que quería librarse de la técnica de Ino.

**Ino: **Parece que quiere librarse a la fuerza bruta...

**Chouji:** Aguanta un poco mas...

**Ino: **Aguantaré lo que haga falta...

Jiroubou intentaba librarse de la técnica de Ino y de la mano de Chouji, pasaba bastante rato, hasta que Ino no aguantó mas y dejó de utilizar la técnica, Jiroubou cogió de la mano de Chouji y lo lanzó volando por lo aires.

**Chouji:** Tsk. Chou Baika no Jutsu! (Técnica de Doble Tamaño Cuerpal!)

El cuerpo de Chouji se hizo gigantesco y cayó encima de todo el bosque, Ino se alejó del lugar para que no le aplastara el cuerpo de Chouji, Jiroubou le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Chouji y le volvió a lanzar por los aires, cuando Chouji caía de los aires le dio un golpe con su hombro estampándole en el suelo.

**Chouji:** Ugh!

**Jiroubou: **Eso te pasa por jugar conmigo... basura... como te dije antes... eres débil... no sirves para nada... por eso eres un basura

**Ino:** Chouji no es ningún basura!

**Jiroubou: **Vaya... que chica mas valiente...

Jiroubou se acercó a Ino y la agarró por el cuello levantándola del suelo.

**Jiroubou:** Tu también eres una basura... igual que ese gordo

Chouji cogió el último caramelo de la cajita, era roja y se la comió, Jiroubou notó como una cantidad de mariposas aparecían detrás suyo, un gran golpe le dio en el estómago lanzándole a un árbol y soltando a Ino.

**Chouji: **Te encuentras bien...

**Ino: **cof! Cof! Chouji? Como puede ser... cambiaste de aspecto!

**Chouji: **Eso fue por el caramelo rojo...

**Jiroubou: **cof! Cof! Mierda... maldito basura... eh?

Chouji había aparecido delante de el dándole un puñetazo en la cara tirándole al suelo, Jiroubou quedó boca arriba tumbado en el suelo.

**Chouji: **Este será el último golpe... me vengaré por haberme llamado basura... y lo que no perdono es que hayas tocado a Ino... y la hayas llamado basura...

Chouji concentró chakra en su mano derecha y le da un puñetazo en el pecho de Jiroubou, este pasaba a tener al mismo aspecto que antes, Chouji cayó al suelo de lado, Ino se fue corriendo a donde estaba Chouji.

**Ino: **Chouji!

**Chouji:** I... Ino...

**Ino: **Resiste! Pediré ayuda!

**Chouji: **Por... por que quieres... ayudarme...

**Ino: **Baka! Porque eres mi compañero de equipo! Y... porque te quiero...

Al decir eso, se fue acercando a Chouji y junto sus labios con los de el, este abrió de para en par sus ojos, estaba sorprendido, el pensaba que no sentía nada por el, pero parecía que si.

**Chouji: **Ino... yo también... te quiero...

**Ino: **Chouji...

**¿?¿:** El romanticismo para luego! Ahora tenemos que curar a Chouji...

**Ino: **Asuma-sensei!

**Asuma:** Déjame que lleve a Chouji hacia la aldea... allí podrán curarle...

**Ino: **Arigatou Asuma-sensei

**Asuma:** Vamos...

**Ino: **Hai!

Shikamaru-Temari 

**Temari: **Bueno parece que la pelma quiere acabar como la última vez...

**Tayuya:** je... no te seas tan chula niña

**Shikamaru: **Ne, que problemático es todo esto... _"Espero que los demás estén bien..."_

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

La estrategia de Shikamaru 

Tayuya ya había pasado la segunda fase, Temari tenía su abanico entre sus manos con una pose bastante tranquila.

**Shikamaru: **Temari ves con cuidado...

**Temari: **Por que? si la gané en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

**Shikamaru:** Pero porque no te enfrentaste en esos monstruos...

**Temari:** Que monstruos?

**Tayuya: **Estos...

Tayuya se mordió el dedo y puso la mano en una rama del árbol en que estaba de pie

**Tayuya:** Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de Invocación!)

Un gran humo salió del suelo y tres gigantes monstruos salieron de repente.

**Temari: **ESOS! OO!

**Shikamaru:** Hai... ¬¬

**Temari: **Pues... que feos son!

**Shikamaru:** No importa si son feos o no... pero son muy peligrosos... ALLÍ VIENEN!

**Temari:** Aaaah!

**Shikamaru:** Cuidado!

Uno de los tres monstruos iba a por Temari, pero Shikamaru se puso en el medio y la arma del monstruo hirió a la pierna derecha de Shikamaru, este salto empujando a Temari escondiéndose en uno de los arbustos.

**Tayuya: **Parece que se escondieron allí...

Tayuya siguió tocando su flauta, dirigió a uno de sus monstruos a donde se habían ido Temari y Shikamaru, pero parecía que no estaban, en un sitio apartado, estaba Shikamaru apoyado en un árbol y Temari mirándole preocupada.

**Shikamaru:** Ugh!

**Temari: **Shikamaru... lo siento...

**Shikamaru:** Por que te disculpas? OO

**Temari: **Porque si no me hubieras protegido no te hubieran herido...

**Shikamaru:** ne, que problemático es todo esto... Temari... yo te quiero... y lo sabes... y quiero protegerte con mi vida...

**Temari: **¬/¬

**Shikamaru:** Ahora tenemos que ir con cuidado...

**Temari: **Hai... _"tengo que evitar que lo hieran mas..."_

**Tayuya: **Donde se habrán metido... bueno será mejor utilizar eso...

Tayuya cambió de notas y el tipo de canción cambió, de la boca de los monstruos salieron una cosa transparente con bocas alrededor, uno de los tres monstruos averiguaron donde estaban, iba a por Shikamaru cuando Temari se puso en el medio, la cosa transparente rozo su brazo y se comió un trozo de su chakra, Shikamaru la cogió de la cintura y con la ayuda de su pierna izquierda se volvieron a esconder.

**Shikamaru: **Te encuentras bien?

**Temari: **Hai... que fue eso? Se comió un trozo de mi chakra...

**Shikamaru: **Esa cosa se alimenta de chakra...

**Temari: **Pues tendremos que destruirlas...

**Shikamaru:** No se puede... la última vez les lancé tres Shurinkens y no pasó nada...

**Temari:** Tsk. Entonces que podemos hacer? Eh? Vale ya me lo dejaste claro...

Shikamaru había tomado la pose que siempre cogía para hacer una estrategia, Tayuya seguía tocando su flauta sin saber donde se habían metido, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y sonrió.

**Temari:** De que sonríes? ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Temari... aremos esto...

**Temari:** mmm? Ju... tan inteligente como siempre... de acuerdo

Los dos se habían separado, Temari había aparecido delante de Tayuya.

**Temari: **No nos estabas buscando?

**Tayuya: **Vaya... parece que os habéis separado...

**Temari: **Lucha conmigo... de seguro que ese cobarde ya huyó...

**Tayuya:** Tsk. Creída... si quieres morir no tardarás mucho en desaparecer de este mundo

**Temari: **Eso crees?

Tayuya siguió tocando su flauta haciendo que los monstruos se dirigieran a ella.

**Temari: **Ninpou Kamaitachi (Ataque Torbellino)

Un gran torbellino atacaba a los monstruos.

**Temari:** Ahora Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru:** Kage mane no Jutsu (Imitación de Sombras)

La sombra de Shikamaru fue hacia donde los monstruos y se quedaron quietos, Shikamaru estaba de pie en un tronco y le lanzó dos kunai a Tayuya que esta lo esquivó sin problemas.

**Shikamaru:** je, Kage mane no Jutsu tuvo éxito

**Temari: **Que vas a hacer ahora?

**Tayuya: **Tsk. Kai! (Dispersar!)

Los tres monstruos desaparecieron y un gran humo apareció, pero cuando se dispersó ellos ya no estaban.

**Tayuya: **Tsk. Que pesados que son...

Shikamaru y Temari volvieron a aparecer delante de ella.

**Tayuya:** Parece que desaparecéis y aparecéis cada dos por tres...

**Shikamaru:** Je, parece que nos gusta el escondite...

**Tayuya:** Ilusos...

Tayuya volvió a tocar la flauta, y unas ondas iban a Shikamaru y a Temari, los dos se arrodillaron y levantaron los brazos, como si unos hilos les levantaran los brazos, sentían como sus cuerpos se derretían, Tayuya dejó de tocar y cogió los dos Kunais que le lanzó Shikamaru y se fue acercando a ellos, le lanzó a cada uno un Kunai que se clavó en su cuerpo, pero estos se transformaron en troncos.

**Tayuya: **Nani! Técnica de reemplazo? Ugh...

**Shikamaru: **Kage mane no Jutsu (Imitación de Sombras)

**Temari: **Parece que Kage mane tuvo éxito otra vez

**Tayuya: **Tsk.

**Shikamaru:** Pero aquí no acaba... Ninpou, Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Técnica de estrangulación de sombras)

La sombra de Shikamaru se formó una mano e iba al cuello de Tayuya, pero esta lo evitaba con fuerza bruta, la mano se iba alejando y Shikamaru no tardaría en dejarla libre, ya que no le quedaba chakra.

**Shikamaru: **Temari... toca la otra parte de la estrategia... te toca acabar con esto...

**Temari: **Bien...

Temari se puso delante de Shikamaru, se mordió el dedo y extendió la sangre en su abanico, Shikamaru dejó de utilizar la técnica, su chakra se había agotado.

**Temari: **Bien, toca limpiar un poco el paisaje ... Kuchiyose Kikiri Mai! (Danza del Viento!)

**Tayuya: **Otra vez no!

Del abanico de Temari apareció un hurón con un arma en la mano y se dirigió a Tayuya, un gran viento afilante cortaba el paisaje, era ofensivo y defensivo a la vez, cuando el viento acabo, Tayuya estaba enterrada entre los árboles y ya tenía su forma actual.

**Temari: **Vaya... acabó como la última vez... bueno, será mejor llevarte a que te curen...

**Shikamaru:** Hai... pero tendré que apoyarme en algo... no puedo mover la pierna derecha...

**Temari:** Te apoyas en mi

**Shikamaru:** ne, que problemático, está bien... si insistes ¬/¬

**Temari: **No insisto, ordeno que es otra cosa

Cuando los 5 enviados volvieron a caer, fueron a donde Naruto y los demás.

**Naruto: **Dattebayo! Que os paso? Vieja Tsunade que haces aquí!

PLAF!

**Tsunade:** No m e llames así ¬¬

**Asuma: **Hemos venido porque vinieron noticias sobre que revivieron los 5, y venimos a ayudar, pero parece que volvisteis a derrotarles...

**Shizune: **Hai, son unos chicos muy fuertes... pero Neji acabó peor que la otra vez, y Chouji le aremos la misma cura para que se recupere

**Temari: **Eh! Que Shikamaru acabó peor! Han conseguido herirle!

**Tsunade: **En Konoha podremos curarle la pierna... chicos... vuestra misión se acaba aquí... la misión a acabado bien

**Naruto: **Yiaha! Una misión cumplida! Pero vie... digo Tsunade que hacemos con estos ninjas?

**Tsunade: **Les enceraremos en la cárcel... claro está... y en vez de hablar tanto volvamos a la aldea!

**Todos: **Hai...

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

El final 

La misión acabo bien para todos, pero no para Gaara y Mayu, ya que se tendrían que separar, Neji había salido de la sala lleno de vendas, le habían cerrado los dos agujeros del estómago con un trozo de su cabello, estaba durmiendo en una cama del hospital , TenTen se mantenía a su lado sentada en una silla apretando la pulsera que le regaló Neji, lágrimas caían por su rostro, Chouji estaba vendado por muchas vendas por su cuerpo, esas vendas tenían kanjis escritos, era lo que le mantenía vivo, estaba echado en una cama, Ino mantenía a su lado apretando la mano de Chouji.

Gaara tenía el hombro vendado, le obligaban quedarse a la cama del hospital, ya que no quería quedarse allí, Mayu estaba a su lado, intentando hablar con el, Shikamaru tenía la pierna escayolada, se mantenía de pie con un bastón, Temari le ayudaba a caminar y Kiba y Shino estaban bien, sin ningún rasguño, pero Akamaru acabó igual que la última vez y tuvo que estar en el hospital.

Kiba-Shino 

**Kiba: **Mierda... prometí que evitaría que le pasara algo y... acabó igual o peor que la última vez!

**Shino: **Kiba...

Shino puso una mano en el hombro de Kiba y después le abrazó, Kiba dejó caer lágrimas por su rostro, y correspondió el abrazo de Shino.

Shikamaru-Temari 

**Temari:** Te encuentras mejor Shikamaru?

**Shikamaru:** Hai... solo que la escayola molesta un poco jejeje... bueno, parece que estaré un tiempo sin verte...

**Temari: **Hai... pero intentaré verte cuando tenga tiempo libre... bueno... y si tu tienes también jajaja

**Shikamaru: **jajaja

Shikamaru cogió de la barbilla de Temari y acercó sus labios con los de ella, se quedaron abrazados y besándose por un buen rato.

Sakura-Lee 

**Sakura:** Lee-san, que haces aquí?

**Lee: **jejeje iba a visitar a Gaara y a Neji... pero no quiero molestarles...

**Sakura: **Molestarles?

**Lee: **Hai... Gaara está con Mayu... y Neji con TenTen... se perfectamente que entre ellos se quieren... pero Gaara y Neji son demasiados cabezotas para demostrarlo...

**Sakura: **jajaja no me imagino a un Gaara y un Neji celosos jajaja

**Lee: **jajaja

**Sakura:** Bueno... pareces estar muy solo... te importa que me siente a tu lado para hablar?

**Lee: **Eh? Claro que no me importa! Siéntate

**Sakura: **Arigatou

Gaara-Mayu 

**Mayu: **no quería que se acabase la misión vuestra...

**Gaara:** mmm? Por que?

**Mayu:** Porque... eso quiere decir que me tengo que separar de ti...

**Gaara:** ... ya... intentaré pasar por allí tantas veces como pueda... pero...

**Mayu: **Un ninja tiene sus misiones... así que no podrás visitarme...

**Gaara: **...

Gaara cogió de la mano de Mayu y la acercó a el y la abrazó, cogió la barbilla de la muchacha y la fue acercando a su rostro, así que sello sus labios con los de ella, después de que pasará un rato, se fueron separando poco a poco.

**Gaara: **No quiero separarme de ti...

**Mayu: **Yo tampoco...

Y así, volvieron a juntar sus labios

Chouji-Ino 

**Ino: **Chouji... despierta por favor... no quiero que me dejes sola... te quiero demasiado! Me da igual tu aspecto! Lo importante es como es una persona... por dentro... y tu eres una buena persona... por favor abre los ojos...

**Chouji: **mmmmm...

**Ino: **Chouji!

**Chouji:** mmmm... Ino? Que haces aquí? Que paso después de derrotar a Jiroubou?

**Ino: **Te desmayaste... y Asuma apareció y nos trajo a la aldea para que te curasen...

**Chouji: **aaa... mmmm? Ino1 por que lloras? Hice algo que te molestara?

**Ino: **no... es que... estoy muy contenta de que hayas salido de esta...

**Chouji:** ... vale... pero no llores mas por favor... si?

**Ino: **Hai... Chouji... te quiero...

**Chouji:** Y yo también Ino...

Ino se fue acercando a Chouji y junto sus labios con los de el, este acepto el beso y rodeó sus brazos a la cintura de Ino, está los rodeo en el cuello de Chouji.

Neji-TenTen 

**TenTen:** Neji... despierta por favor...

**Neji: **Ugh...

**TenTen:** Neji!

**Neji: **TenTen?

**TenTen:** Te encuentras bien?

**Neji: **Hai... y tu? Después de la pelea...

**TenTen: **Tranquilo... estoy muy bien! No tengo ni ningún rasguño!

**Neji:** Me alegro...

**TenTen:** Oye...

**Neji: **Hai...

**TenTen: **Cuando luchábamos con el araña cuatro patas... por que dijiste...?

**FLASH BACK!**

**Neji: **Ni se te ocurra tocar ni un solo pelo a TenTen... sino te arrepentirás...

**Neji:** No pienso dejarte sola... porque te quiero...

**FIN FLASH BACK!**

**Neji: **Ah! Eso... ¬/¬

**Tenten: **Es verdad? De que... me quieres?

**Neji:** yo...

**Naruto:** COMO ESTÁ MI CUÑADO-PRIMO!

**Hinata:** Daijobu Nejiniisan?

**Neji: **Si... me encuentro bien T.T _"Naruto te mataré de mil maneras diferentes!"_

**TenTen:** Nihao! _"Naruto estás muerto!"_

**Naruto: **Que pasa! Os gusta matarme con la mirada?

**Hinata: **_"Ups! Se me olvidó de que TenTen tenía que conquistar a Nejiniisan"_ Naruto... me acompañas... a... a comprar... mi padre me había mandado...

**Naruto:** Hai! Hasta otra Cuñado-Primo!

**Neji: **Adiós

**TenTen: **Bueno... parece que se fueron...

**Neji: **Hai... bueno... yo... TenTen lo que te dije es verdad... te quiero... pero creo que mas te amo...

**TenTen:** O/O Ne... Neji... yo... yo también te amo /

TenTen se acercó a Neji y rodeó el cuello del muchacho, Neji con un brazo rodeó la cintura de TenTen y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de TenTen, fueron juntando poco a poco sus labios se iban juntando, ese beso demostraba lo mucho que se querían, todo sus sentimientos lo dejaban en ese beso.

Después de un tiempo, todos se curaron, Naruto y Hinata vivían juntos, Temari visitaba a Shikamaru cuando los dos no tenían misiones, Kiba y Shino estaban muy bien juntos, sus familias aceptaron que salieran juntos, Chouji era lo mas feliz estando al lado de Ino, Sakura seguía esperando esos tres años para volver con su querido Sasuke, Lee había olvidado a Sakura, ahora estaba mas con su entrenamiento y su maestro Gai-sensei, Mayu había dejado el cargo de sacerdotisa y se fue a vivir con Gaara, que era Kazekage de su aldea, Neji y TenTen también eran muy felices, TenTen recordó lo que le dijo Hinata.

_Hinata: Cuando veas oportuno mira la parte de atrás de la pulsera._

TenTen hizo caso y vio un corazón con estrellas, eso hizo que sonriera, cogió la mano de Neji y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_**FIN**_


End file.
